DAIGDIG NG TAG-INIT
by donfelimonposerio
Summary: (1 day adventure ng isang batang elienated ang utak ng mga basurang konsepto sa buhay... Pero masayang paglalakbay kasi mabundok ang nakikita niya kay Jessica na kasama niya sa kwento. I mean, yung paglalakbay ay parang umakyat ka ng bundok ng tralala. Pagpapawisan ka at magugulat ka na lang na katabi mo na siya sa kama! Hehe. Masayang magulong pagbabasa. Von Voyage! Ayudaayu


DAIGDIG NG TAG-INIT

(1 day adventure ng isang batang elienated ang utak ng

mga basurang konsepto sa buhay... Pero masayang paglalakbay kasi mabundok ang nakikita niya kay Jessica na kasama niya sa kwento. I mean, yung paglalakbay ay parang umakyat ka ng bundok ng tralala. Pagpapawisan ka at magugulat ka na lang na katabi mo na siya sa kama! Hehe.

Masayang magulong pagbabasa. Von Voyage! Ayudaayuda! XD

.com)

user/donfelimonposerio

Uno

Chum: namiko oroshi / tuna sashimi at chicharon bulaklak

Mukhang sosyal yung babae, nandidiri pa habang hinuhubaran ang inalok na bugok daw na itlog:

Babae: may matigas?!  
Lalaki: isubo mo lang!  
Babae: may balahibo, o?!  
Lalaki: ganyan talaga!  
Babae: ew!  
Lalaki: anong ew? Higupin mo na!  
Babae: a-alin?  
Lalaki: 'yang sabaw  
Lalaki: kadiree!

Narinig kong pag-uusap ng magdyowa habang kumakain ng balot. Di ko maiwasang matawa. Nakatutuwa talagang makakita ng mga kumakain nito lalo na't medyo pasosyal. Gaya nitong magdyowa na to kala mo nakakadiring bagay ang kinakain e. Well, exotic food nga naman at challenging sa tingin ko.

"Kuya sukli niyo p-" hindi muna kinuha ni kuya yung sukli niya, napatigil kasi kami at napatingin sa kakahinto lang na isang itim na sasakyan sa tapat ng Sayaw-One Club. Ford ang tatak. Halatang pang-mayaman. Bumaba ang sakay nito- isang lalaking naka-all black. Nagsilapitan agad ang mga babae ng Club sa kabababa lang na lalaki. Agad kumapit sa bisig nito ang isa. Mahigpit na kapit. Mukhang walang balak pakawalan... at yung lalaki wala rin yatang balak pumalag. Buenas nga ata ang nakauna, parang isang malaking isda sa lambat ni Magdalena. Agad, inalalayan nito ang lalaki papasok sa kwebang puno ng patay-sinding ilaw. At nakita ko ring sumunod ang dalawang langaw.

Bumukas uli ang pinto ng sasakyan sa bandang gilid. Ito rin yung kaninang kotse na Ford. May lumabas, isang lalaking mistisuhing naka-short lang. Matanda na, mukhang nasa 50's pero hindi halata kasi matikas ang tindig nito. Mukha ring hindi ito napansin ng mga kababaihang nag-aabang ng customer. Nag-umpisa itong maglakad, papalapit samin.

"iho, pagbilhan mo nga ko ng balot, mga lima," agad akong tumalima. Naglabas siya ng pitaka. Makapal.

"ito po"

Sabay abot ko sa kaniya, sabay abot niya rin sakin ng isang daan. Nagbilang ako ng pera na dapat isukli sa kanya, pero hindi niya kinuha. Keep the change daw. Galante. Nagpasalamat ako. Tumango siya.

"marami na bang tao sa loob?" Tanong niya sa akin. Tinutukoy niya 'yong Sayaw-One Club kung puno na ba.

"pangalawa pa lang po 'ata kayo. Maaga pa po kasi e, maya pang BIGNIGHT," maagap kong tugon.

Alam kong iyon ang gusto niyang malaman. Hindi na siya nagtanong pa. Bago siya bumalik sa magara niyang sasakyan. May sinabi siya sakin. Yung naka-all black daw na unang bumaba, na pinagkaguluhan, na pinagkaunahan at pinagkaagawan ng mga GRO's ay driver niya.

"Tang, dalawang Penoy po." may bumibili na, kinuha ko yung bayad, binigay kay Tatang. Nagbilang si Tatang ng sukli. Iniabot ko naman sa customer. Maraming bumibili ngayon. Mas maganda talaga itong napiling pwesto ni Tatang kesa doon sa dating pwesto sa isang kanto. Matumal masyado doon. Dito mukhang kaunti lang ang karibal, mahina ang kompetisyon at malapit pa sa mga tao, kaya lang mukhang malapit din ata sa gulo.

Ano nga bang aasahan ko sa lugar na ganito, ang daming lasing sa lansangan, ang daming tambay sa daan, kabilaan ang ipot ng mga kalapati at tila mauutak ang mga tao (mahirap lamangan), alam kasi nilang magtipid ng elektrisidad. Pansin ko kasi sa umaga, halos walang kumukonsumo ng kuryente, sa gabi lang talaga. Parang haunted house in christmas season na mga bahay, puros may christmas lights.

Alam ko, multo lang ang gumagala kapag hating gabi, tao nga kaya sila?

Kabilaan ang videoke bar: Lanao disco bar, Amihan, Carinderia del Sansala, Georgetown, Titanic alive, Sayaw-one club at iba pang bahay-aliwan, lugar lasingan at kantahan. Pero kailan lang, may isang bar na pinadlak/ pinasara ng DTI, dahil sa may kakaiba raw na raket yung mga guest relation officer (GRO) sa bar na iyon. Kumakain ng apoy, tapos ay nagpapakain nang buo sa nag-iinit na apoy, at live ang show. Binansagan ang lugar na 'pugad-langaw' sa dami ng cabaret at mamimili ng aliw. Tila agiw sa inulilang kubo ang lugar.

Maya- maya, lumabas na rin yung matanda sa kotse niya, nakapagrecharge na siguro dahil doon sa balot na binili niya sa amin. Pumasok na ito sa loob ng club at syempre nag-unahan na ang mga kababaihan para i-asist siya papasok sa loob, mga babaeng mula pagkagat ng dilim ay handa nang magpakagat sa sistema ng liwanag at dilim, mga babaeng handang magbandera ng kanilang alindog at magpalibog. Hay! Pangarap ko rin ang magkaron ng magarang kotse, makapasok sa bar na 'yon bilang VIP, habang pumapasok ay may nakapulupot sayong mga dyoga. ayt! I mean -mga diosa. Kaya lang suntok sa buwan yun, walang yumayaman sa pagiging vendor. Walang yumayaman sa pagtitinda ng balot.

"Baloooot! Peenoooy... Penoy Balooot!" sigaw ko para lumapit pa ang ibang customer. Mukhang napaaga ang hatid ko ng pagkain ni Tatang. At mukhang hindi pa nga niya maaasikaso ang maghapunan. Andami pa kasing mamimili. Sabay-sabay. Mabentang-mabenta dito ang balot. Lalo't kapag pumatak na ang 9'oclock hanggang 3'oclock am. Hindi nakapagtataka, andami kasing nangangailangan ng dagdag na resistensyang dulot ng mahiwagang balot ni Tatang.

Ang hiwaga raw ayon kay Mang Lucas (isang biyakerong hapon na kaibigan ko) nakapagpapatibay daw ito sa tuhod ng mga kalalakihan, lalo't higit ang mga may-edad na gaya niya na gusto pang maglaro ng apoy, jack stone, at jack en poy. Mas mura pa kaysa sa bayagra.

Pampatibay nga raw ng tuhod ang balot para sa mga lalaki. Kaya ilang beses kong sinubukan (noon) na kumain ng balot. Pero wala yatang epekto sa akin. Bagsak parin ako sa limang oras na pagluhod sa sahig na may asin, habang may librong nakapatong sa magkabilang palad (hindi nakatutuwang parusa sa amin ni inang para sa maliit na kasalanan). Apo yata sa bunbunan ni Hitler si inang. Hindi rin namin siya masisi. Paano't palagi nang mainitin ang ulo, iritada palagi sa buhay. Nag-umpisa ito noong malumpo si Tatang dahil sa isang aksidente sa talyer -mekaniko ang dating trabaho ni tatang bago ang pagtitinda ng balot. Naipit ang dalawang paa niya sa makina. Kwento ni Tatang: nasa ilalim siya ng kinukumpuning makina ng truck nang biglang dumagan ang isa pang tine-test drive na sasakyan sa kanyang pang-ibabang bahagi ng katawan. Napailalim sa tora-tora. Durog ang mga buto sa paa (na parang pusang dinaanan ng pison) kaya hayon! Hindi na nga naisalba pa maging ang batuta nitong namatayan pa ng dalawang alaga, napisa nang wala pa sa oras. Para bang nanganak nang hindi pa kabuwanan, at siguro ito na rin ang dahilan kung bakit nanlamig si nanay kay Tatang. Ni hindi na makapaghagaran-gahasa kay Tatang. Sayang nga't ni hindi na niya matutupad ang pangarap na magkaroon ng isang dosenang supling (apat na lang sana, maisasakatuparan niya na iyon, tsk! sana?! )

Sa panlalamig ng pagsasama nila ni Tatang ay halos umuusok ang ilong nito kapag nagagalit. Nananakit. Ilang beses na kaming bumili ng tabo dahil sa laging nabubutas, bali-bali rin ang hanger, ang panungkit na bakal na bumaliko sa tigas ng katawan ko. Lahat ng ito, dumadapo sa aming hindi labanos na balat. Kung anong madampot ni nanay, iyon na ang ipapalo sa amin, ihahampas, ihahambalos, ibabato, ipupukol, ibabalagbag. Salamat na nga lang at nadapa si inang sa madulas na overpass na kulay rosas (bago pa gawing berde ang lahat ng dating pink dahil sa bagong chairman ng Metropolitan Manila Development Authority (MMDA)) na ang apakan ay nagpapawis. Mula sa itaas ng kulay pink na tulay-pantao ay gumulong siya paibaba. Nabagok ang ulo. Basag ang lahat ng bitbit niyang itlog. (malaki ang kalungkutang nadama namin nang kumain kami nang walang ulam)

Maraming mamimili si Tatang. Iyan na nga rin ang dahilan kung bakit hindi niya maihinto ang pagtitinda ng balot. Limang taon na siyang nagtitinda nito; limang taon na noong nawala si inang; limang taon na niyang napatunayan na hindi siya isang inutil gaya ng pinagduduldulan ni nanay sa kanya; limang taon na mula nang muling bumalik ang kapayapaan sa bahay (o limang taon pa lang namin nararanasang maging payapa ); limang taon ko nang hindi naririnig ang tsismisan ng mga kapit-bahay na bungangera nga ang nanay ko, kesyo walang kwentang asawa ni nanay, kesyo pinikot niya si Tatang noon dahil pokpok nga siya. At masakit makarinig ng katotohanan. Bukod sa totoong bungangera siya ay napatunayan ko ang isang tsismis noong bumili ako ng Bonamil at Huggies diaper sa Mercury drug doon sa isang kanto ng pugad-langaw. Nakita kong nakakandong siya sa isang lalaking nakasumbrelo, magara ang suot nitong polong Lacoste ang tatak. Hinihimas-himas ang mahaba't matigas na baril, habang si inang umuusok ang bibig, nilalaro-laro sa daliri ang mahabang stick ng sigarilyong hindi Marlboro lights ang brand, tapos ay pahalik nang pahalik (ako naman kilig na kilig). Pero matagal na iyon, noong bata pa ako. Alam kong nagbago na si nanay ( nagbago ng posisyon) kaya nga siguro kinuha na rin siya (sa wakas) ng panginoon o baka sinundo na talaga ni Lucifer ang nawawala niyang kampon.

"sayonara", pangusong sambit ng isang dalagita sa isang lalaking pasuray-suray ang lakad sa paglabas. Makikita sa namumulang mukha ng lalaki ang kaligayahang natamo sa pinanggalingang bahay-aliwan. Aliw ang karaniwang binibigay ng mga babaeng nakaabang sa harap ng mga disco-bar sa pugad-langaw. Sila'y mga kababaihang puno ng kolorete ang mukhang pinaputi ng face powder, may chandelier ang magkabilang dulo ng tenga. Karaniwang nakalugay ang kulot o straight na may kulay nilang buhok. Mga kababaihang karaniwang nakadamit ng wala, kundi maliit na panyong ginagamit lang samin sa pukpok palayok kapag may birthday o fiesta. Sana mata na lang ang kanilang tinakpan, para hindi nila makitang nakahubad na rin sila sa suot nila. Biro nga ni Jessica sakin, sila'y karinderyang bukas para sa lahat ng gutom at nauuhaw, parang sim ng Sun Cellular 24/7 unlimited service and always open). Nakaaakit ngang hubog ng katawan, may matatayog na bukas, malusog na hinaharap. Kung hindi ako nagkakamali ito yung binabanggit sa kantang "you touch my trala-la" ano nga ba ang trala-lang gustong pahawakan sa kanta? Noon, kapag inaaway ako ng ate ko, lagi niyang panakot, "wag kang titingin-tingin sakin dudukutin ko 'yang mata mo! Gusto mo ihagis kita sa bundok ng trala-la?!" Emphasis yung 'sa bundok ng trala-la' -ibig sabihin niyon, may kinalaman ang bundok sa kantang 'you touch my trala-la'. Tulad nga ng mga kababaihang ito, may matatayog na bundok at malamang ay natural na hubog. Malabo kasing magpaopera. Alam kong mahal iyon o sobrang mahal at mayayaman o mga artista lang ang nagpapadagdag ng dibdib. At dahil sa walang ganoong halaga ang mga kababaihan ng pugad-langaw para sa dagdag na dibdib. Para magpa-opera. Pero hihirit si Jessica, "tanga! Bakit si ate Patricia nakapagpa-opera ng suso niya. Tingnan mo ang laki-laki ngayon, parang yung akin", matatawa ako sa hirit na iyon, sa huli niyang sinabi. Pero kumunot ang nuo niya,

"bakit ka tumatawa?!"Tanong niya.

"w-wala," pakli kong tugon (tumatawa parin)

"gusto mong makita?' Siya uli. Hihinto ako sa pagtawa. Mapapakamot ako ng ulo (masakit siyang mamatok) at hindi ko alam kung anong maaaring isagot...

"ilang minutes?" Tanong ko.

"Gago!" Makikita kong mamumula siya, at makikita niyang mamumula ako matapos may dumapong sampal sa pisngi ko. Magkabila.

"bakit mo 'ko sinampal?!" Tanong ko habang hinihimas ang namamaga na yatang pisngi.

"gago ka e,!"

"p-pero seryoso, operado dibdib ng ate mo?" Tila humahanga sa rebelasyong iyon tungkol kay ate Patricia. "paano?!"Usisa ko.

"a-ano daw, basta sabi niya, doon daw sa parlor noong una. May bakla raw do'n na nagtuturok ng silicon. P 100 lang. Yung silicon na pangpadagdag ng laman para tumambok o lumaki yung... Kung ano mang gustong lumaki. Yun! Pero hindi daw pinatos ni ate, may nag-offer kasi sa kanya doon sa clinic ni Mrs. Capara. Itetesting daw yung bagong paraan ng pagdagdag ng suso. Kinuha siyang tester. Pinagpraktisan. A-ayus naman daw. Tsaka ang mahalaga kasi dun e, nakalibre siya."

Isang mahabang "aaahhh" lang ang naisagot ko. Sino nga bang aayaw sa libre sa panahon ngayong nagtataasan at nagmamahalan lahat ang presyo ng mga bilihin. Ako na lang yata ang hindi tumataas! Pero mukhang nagmamahal. Sa sinabi ni Jessica mukhang nagbago ang pananaw ko, hindi nga yata natural ang hubog ng dibdib ng mga kababaihan sa pugad-langaw. Pero hindi ko nilalahat, kasi baka magalit uli si Jessica at baka hindi niya ko pagbigyan sakaling itanong ko, "may I touch your trala-la?"

Dos

Sa Dilim ng Karimlan

Mga nagba-BANSAK-sakan

Chum: Cobage Oningko/ Kilawing Tanigue at Tofu with chili sauce

Yung butas na binabalik-balikan, parang pinto sa panibagong mundo para sakin. Sabihin na nating pampubliko pero inari ko iyon na talagang sakin na. Private property ika nga. Yung butas na kita ang mundo ng mga taong may kakaibang kultura, kagawian at uri ng pamumuhay. Sa butas na iyon, naisip ko ang kamunduhan, ang realidad ng tunay na kaganapan sa daigdig ng dilim, ng tunay na pagkapit sa patalim.

Isa iyong uwang ng dingding sa Sayaw-One Club ng pugad-langaw. Isang maliit na butas na kapag sinilip mo/ sumilip ka ay makikita mo ang entablado at ilang bahagi ng kaloob-looban ng bar. Bata pa ko noong madiskubre ang butas na iyon, o bata pa ko noong ginawa ko ang maliit na butas na iyon sa dingding na plywood lang yata kaya mabilis na naukaan. Hindi ko naman talaga sinasadya ang pagkakaroon ng butas niyon. Naglalaro lang kami ng bansak -isang gabing maliwanag ang buwan. Taya si Burnok (masarap burutin kasi nagpapaburot naman). Kina-career ang pagtatago sa taya, minsan sama-sama, minsan hiwahiwalay. Ubusan kasi ang rule. Kapag naubos na lahat ng kalaban, yung unang na 'bang' ang siyang susunod na matataya.

Sa pagba-bang, kasama dapat ang pangalan. Halimbawa: bang Mikoy!, Bang Tisoy!, Bang Kulot!, mga ganun. Dapat kilala mo silang lahat sa kanilang pangalan. Dahil kapag maling pangalan ang nabanggit mo, halimbawa: binang Tisoy mo si Kulot; o binang Mikoy mo si Burnok, ay buririt ka na. Ibig-sabihin, taya ka ulit. Sa mga ganitong sitwasyon, umaayaw na ko agad. Mahina kasi ako sa memorization ng pangalan. Kahit kilala ko lahat ng kasali, hirap parin akong tandaan ang mga pangalan nila. Alam ko kasing kapag nataya ako ay mabuburirit na ko palagi.

Sa rule: iba-bang mo lahat ng nagtatagong kasali sa laro. Pero pwede kang mataya uli kapag na- Sak ka: "Sak!" Ibig-sabihin, ikaw uli ang taya.

Humiwalay ako ng tago. Sumiksik sa masikip na gilid ng isang bar -na kasya ang katawan mo kung tatagilid ka. Madilim sa sulok na iyon. Hindi mo halata kung may manunuklaw na bang sawa (may natagpuan kasi doon na ilang dipa rin ang haba, siguro ngayon anaconda na ito kung hindi lang ginawang pulutan ng mga nakahuli); hindi mo rin alam kung makakalabas ka pa nang buhay sakaling lumindol bigla.

Doon, sa maliit na espasyong kubli ang maliit at enosenteng katauhan ng batang nagtatago doon ay makikita ang takot. Takot na makita ng kalabang kasalukuyang nagroronda para mantaya, takot na maunang mataya, takot mismong mataya. Sa aking pwesto, dinig ng tenga ko ang iba't ibang ingay; ang ugong ng karaoke; ang sigawan ng mga lalaking nagbubulol-bululan, ang hiyawan, ang kanta na Careless Whisper na theme song dati ng clip film nina Katrina at Haiden Co na binura na sa You-Tube, ang mga tao sa kabilang dingding na tila tinatawag ang pangalan ko.

Guest: sa'n na sala-miko? Hik.

Sala-miko (paulit-ulit ang tawag na iyon)

Girl: (nakaupo yata sa kanlungan ng lalaki) teka, bhe miko-to sa balikat mo oh!

Kunin ko lang ha! (madidikit ang dibdib sa mukha)

Miko! Miko! Miko! Paulit-ulit. Dahil dito, ninais kong masilip kung anong mayroon sa likod ng dingding na iyon. Ninais kong makita kung tiniris ba ng babae sa mismong balikat ng lalaki yung kuto o kinain na lang basta. Dahil doon, binutas ko ang dingding. Salamat sa matulis na bagay na nadampot kung saan. Nilagyan ng butas ang dingding na tila plywood nga lang kaya madaling nabutas. Sumilip ako sa butas ng dingding at nakita ang mga hindi dapat nakita ng isang musmos na gaya ko:

Isa-isa ang pagpapakilala ng bar host sa mga tagapagpalabas. Naka-dim pa ang light, medyo shattered. Tapos, i-spot sa pinakikilala. May lumabas sa entablado. Isang babaeng may hawak ng isang matalim na espada, matulis at mahaba.

Gumiling ito. Mabagal ang indayog ng balinkinitang katawan, kinampay sa hangin ang hawak na espada. Lumikha pa nga ng tunog ang bawat unday niyon. Hanggang sa nagulat kami nang dahan-dahang ipasok ng babae sa bibig nito ang hawak-hawak na mahabang espada. Sa haba niyon, akala koý ikaduduwal niya, pero hindi. Gumiling pa ito habang nilululon ang espada. Naghiyawan ang mga tao. Manghang-mangha sila sa nakikita. Tapos, may sumipol nang malakas. Napahinto lahat. Lumapit yung babae sa mesa ng nakakurbatang lalaki, ito yung sumipol. May hawak-hawak rin itong isang mahabang espada. Sa tantya ko ay doble ang sukat nito kaysa sa una. Sumenyas ito sa babae na lulunin ang tangan. Sobrang haba niyon, akala koý tatanggi ang babae. Ngunit bigla-bigla, nilulon nito nang buong-buo ang napakahabang espada na iyon. Muling naghiyawan ang mga tao.

May pangalawang lumabas sa entablado. Isang babaing may napakanipis na damit at may hawak-hawak na apoy. Nagniningas sa kanyang palad. Gumiling ito. Umaayon sa tugtog. Nakamamanghang hindi napapaso ang babae sa hawak niyang apoy. Mabagal ang indayog sa una, tapos pabilis nang pabilis. Nangamba ako nang mapansing kumakalat na ang apoy sa kanyang braso. Kapag mabilis daw kasi ang paglalaro ng apoy, maaaring matupok agad ang kabuuan ng kakapitan nito. At nangyari nga, kumapit ang apoy sa suot nitong manipis na tela. Mabilis na tinutupok ng apoy ang kanyang damit. Naghiyawan ang mga tao. Tapos, biglang tumayo ang ilang mga lalaki, pasuray-suray na lumapit. Mga bombero rin pala sila. Hinawakan nila ang kanya-kanyang waterhose, at itinutok sa nagliliyab nang babaing wala ng kasuotan dahil natupok na ng apoy. Tapos, isang malakas na aaaahh ang nasabi ng babae. Napatay sa wakas ang apoy. Iniwang basang-basa ng mga bombero ang init na init na babae. Ang akala ko nga ay hindi na siya makaliligtas sa insidenteng iyon.

Tapos, biglang nag-dim uli ang ilaw kasabay ng nakabibinging tugtog. Maya-maya nagpalit ng kulay ang ilaw ng entablado. Tapos lumitaw ang mga babaeng wala nang saplot sa katawan. Siguro natuto na sila na ang pagsusuot ng manipis na tela ng damit ay mabilis na natutupok ng apoy . Kaya marahil naisip nilang huwag na lang magsuot ng damit. Dahan-dahan silang naglakad pababa ng hagdan ng entablado papunta sa bawat mesa. Tig-iisang mesa ang mga babae. Gumiling. Tapos biglang sumampa sa upuan, tuloy-tuloy hanggang sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Gumiling sila. Sabay-sabay na indayog ng katawan sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Nagsihiyawan ang lahat. Maya-maya naglabas ng perang papel ang mga lalaki sa bawat lamesa, matapos ay inipit sa bunganga ng bote ng alak. Muli, sabay-sabay na gumiling paibaba ang mga babae. Sinentro pa nila ang kinapupwestuhan ng perang papel na nakalagay sa bibig ng bote ng alak. Gumiling pababa. Pababa nang pababa. Sabay parin sa saliw ng tugtog. Tapos, biglang naghiyawan ang lahat, nagpalakpakan pa ang ilan. Nawala na pala ang mga perang papel sa bawat bote ng alak. Magic. Naglaho ang perang papel. Nagkaroon ng standing obation. Mas lumakas ang hiyawan.

"Sak!"

At isang malakas na kalabog sa dibdib ko dahil sa gulat. Si Jessica. Tila nagtataka siya sa reaksyon ko.

"anong sinisilip mo d'yan?" Usisa niya.

Tinakpan ko ang butas para hindi niya makita, pero nahawi niya rin. Lumakas ang kalabog ng dibdib ko. Nag-e-evaporate ang tubig sa katawan. Pawisan. Sumilip siya. Mga ilang saglit. Kinabahan ako sa maaari niyang maging reaksyon. Sumiksik siya sa aking gilid. Nakikisiksik sa aking pwesto. Nasiksik ako.

"ba't ka andito?!" Tanong ko habang tinutulak siya parin siya sa butas na ginawa ko.

"ba't ka nansa-sak e, hindi naman ako ang taya?!" Tanong ko uli. Hindi siya matinag.

"bugok ka tal'ga! Nag-ayawan na kaya lahat!" Sagot niya, na hindi parin naaalis ang mata sa butas.

"ang galing nila no?" Siya uli.

"magaling? Baliw ka ba, umalis ka nga diyan!"

Hinawi ko siya. Eksaktong malakas ang pagkakatulak ko sa kanya. Mawawalan kami ng balanse at matutumba parehas.

"Miko! Miko!" si Tatang.

Nadinig kong tinawag niya ang pangalan ko. Narinig ko rin yung careless whisper sa Sayaw-One Club. Hindi ko pa tuluyang mamulat ang mga mata kong tila saglit na nasanay sa dilim. Panaginip.

"Tatang.." agad kong tugon, nakahihiyang nakatulugan ko ang pagtulong sana kay Tatang.

"mauna ka nang umuwi't makatulog ka nang maayos, me pasok ka pa bukas.."

Si Tatang nga. Gising na gising parin ang paligid. Mag-aalas dose y medya na. Hindi ko alam kung paano ako Naka-idlip sa bangkito habang nakasandal sa poste. Nananakit ang likod ko sa pagtalungko-upo. Osteoporosis. Hay! Nakakakuba ang pag-idlip nang hindi nakalapat sa banig ang buong katawan. Iminulat ko nang isang malaking pagmulat ang aking mata. Pilit ginigising nang tuluyan ang diwa.

"Opo tang"

Sansaglit, lumatag sa akin ang paligid: ang mga Christmas lights, mga bumibili ng balot, ang bar, ang tugtog -nasa huling stanza na yung careless whisper. Naalala ko si Jessica. Panaginip. Pati ba naman sa panaginip nambubulabog.

Tres

Ang Gabi ng Lagim

(undirected cut)

Chum: kaki furai / sausage with bacon

Mag-a-alas dose ng gabi. Inaasahan ko na ito, tinatanglawan ng malamlam na ilaw ang puting kahon, na sa malayo pa lang habang naglalakad pauwi sa amin, makikita ang umpukan ng mga tao sa tapat ng bahay nina Wilma. Ang inaanak ng tatay ni Jessica, na katrabaho ng tatay ko sa talyer, na ninong ni Tanoy na kapatid ni ka Berto na nakaburol ngayon dahil sa nakalimot daw huminga habang natutulog- na kuya ni Wilma.

Si ka Bertong nakaburol magdadalawang linggo na. May sakit na rin daw ito sa puso. Madalas kapag tulog ito'y agad na lang mapapabagon na hinahabol ang hininga. Halos hindi na makahinga. At isang araw nga raw, kwento ni Wilma: napilitan silang i-cardio pulmonary resuscitation (CPR) ito para lang mahabol ang hanging hindi makadaloy sa ugat. Awa ng Diyos dinagdagan pa ng isang araw ang buhay niya. Ngunit sinong mag-aakalang kinabukasan daw luto na ang paboritong ulam nila na breaded pork fillet with Mang Tomas ay ginising ni Wilma ang kanyang kuya. Tinawag ito. Mga ilang beses ngunit hindi sumagot. Kinalabit nang ilang beses ngunit hindi parin gumalaw ni nambubulyaw tulad nang palaging ginagawa sa kanya, tuwing ginigising niya ito. Hinawi niya ang kumot na nakatalukbong dito, ngunit nakita niya'y matang nakadilat. Nakatingin sa kanya. Sa gulat ay nahampas niya ito sa mukha. Naramdaman niya bukod sa literal na matigas ang mukha nito ay talagang matigas na ang kuya niya. Wala nang pagpintig ng puso, wala nang pulso. Tuluyan nang hindi nahabol ang hiningang nasanay nang mangarera sa kahabaan ng matrapik na EDSA tuwing tulog ito.

Pero hindi lang iyon ang dahilan: balita sa buong barangay noong umagang iyon, habang namumutla si Wilma sa pagkakakita sa walang pulsong katawan ni ka Berto ay biglang bumukas ang pinto. May dalawang lalaking naka-bonet ang biglang nagpaputok ng baril. Bang! Bang! Bang!

Tatlong putok ang gumitla kay Wilma. Butas ang signatured t-shirt ni ka Berto. Tagos sa katawan ang bala. Dalawa sa bandang dibdib at isa sa ari nito ang tumapos ng lahat. Saglit na huminto ang oras. Ang alingawngaw ng mga putok ng baril ay umikot sa paligid ng bahay, pilit naghanap ng butas upang makalabas. Nang makitang bukas ang pinto ay dali-daling lumabas ng bahay. At mabilis na kumalat sa paligid: ang alingawngaw ay nadinig ng inang nagpapasuso ng sanggol: nadinig ng mga baklang nagbubukas ng beauty parlor; nadinig ng aleng kasalukuyang nagtatapon ng basura sa ilog (bagaman nabasa niya ang mga nakapaskil: don't trow your garbage here, basura mo'y wag paanurin nang hindi tayo bahain); nadinig ng mga tricycle driver na kumakanta sa video-okeng hinuhulugan ng P 5 coin; nadinig ng buong baranggay maging ng Bathalumang ek-ek na diyos ng mga paniki . Ngunit hindi nila ito pinansin o ni binigyan ng atensyon . Maliban sa Diyos, pagkat nakita niya: nang masiguro ng dalawang nakatakip ang mukha na patay na nga ang kanilang pinapatay ay dali-dali silang umalis. Nilisan ang bahay nang walang kakaba-kaba, na parang walang nangyari, na parang hindi sila ang pumatay sa kamamatay lang na kuya ni Wilma.

At si Wilma? Naiwang tulala. Nanlalaki ang mata sa nasaksihan, nanginginig ang buong katawan at walang patid ang agos ng luha. Napaupo na lang ito sa kinatatayuan nang biglang nanghina ang tuhod sa naramdamang takot, pagkabigla at awa. Nag-dim ang lights pero walang sumigaw ng cut!.

Sa tawag ni Jessica ay lumapit ako. Kasalukuyan siyang nagbibigay ng mga kape at biscuit sa mga naglalamay. Oras na pala. Mag-aalauna na pero gising na gising pa ang karamihan, na mukhang idolo si kuya Germs sa palabas nitong walang tulugan with Master Showman. Mukhang nawala na rin ang antok ko.

Nagmadali akong tumulong kay Jessica sa pagbibigay ng miryenda sa mga nakikiramay, mga nagsusugal na nagbibigay ng tong sa patay, mga kamag-anak na nananamlay at sa mga naghahantay lang ng tinapa, biskwit at kape.

"Waiter! Isa pa nga," biro ni Carmelo sakin. Kasama niya ang mga kapwa aspiring dancer. Grupong laging may special number. Sumasayaw sila sa mga pyestahan, sa mga sayawan, party at paliksahan, mga dance group competition, birthday parties o sa mga simpleng okasyon lang, maging death parties pa yan.

Natawa lang si Jessica sakin, "mukha ka ngang waiter, hehe!" Tatawa siya nang malakas.

'Nang-iinsulto pa e, tumutulong na nga', sabi ko sa sarili ko.

"waiter! Isa pa raw, table no. 7," muling banat niya sakin.

"hahaha!" Kunwa'y maaasar kay Jessica.

Sa ilang lamesa dinadala ang sari-saring biskwit at mainit-init na kape. Bawat lamesa may sesyong nagaganap, iba't ibang mukha at uri ng negosyo at ito ang ilan:

Tong-hits: utak at diskarte ang dapat mamayani pagdating sa pagbitaw ng desisyon. Ang bawat pagbunot at paglapag ng baraha ay hindi parang paghagis ng sanggol sa ere na kapag hindi nasalo ay ayos lang. Ito'y ikababagsak lang naman ng adhikaing makadiga sa laro.

Gin-use: utak din ang labanan, wala nga lang malaking pustahan, dahil crossword, chessboard at scrabble lang ang laro, ang genius sa mga genius madalas nag-aayus ng mga pitsa sa chess na ginulo habang naglalaro ng napikong kalaban, dahil lagi na lang namamate.

Batibot: mga batang gising pa nang gabing-gabing oras. Natutulog na dapat sila ng maaga pero dahil nagbi-bingo pa ang nanay nila at nagto-tong-hits pa ang tatay -may dahilan sila para magpuyat.

Maliban sa unggoy-ungguyan at sungka, naglalaro rin sila ng pitik-bulag kapag bagot na sila't wala paring rasyon ng biswit, kinukuha nila ang laan sa kabilang mesa.

Auctioners: Pwede sa kahit anong edad basta't marunong humawak at bumasa ng baraha. Pataasan lang naman ang laban sa larong bet-game. Apat na baraha ang ibabahagi ng bangkero sa mga kasali. Kung alam mong may maganda kang set ng baraha gaya ng royal, straight, full jack, king o queen o par-ace.. Walang ibang dapat gawin kundi mag-bet nang mas mataas. Lahat ng mababa ang kard kaysa sayo ay hahamigin mo ang kanilang mga taya. Auction. Mas maraming magbet, mas marami kang panalo.

Kampeners: kanya-kanyang istorya ng katatakutan. Parang nasa isang bonfire na may isang bibida ng kwento sa gitna ng nakapalibot. Lahat ay may karapatang makinig, matakot (o mauto) at magkwento: kababalaghan man o kwento ng mga pagpaparamdam.

Insert: kwento no. 1:

Isang tricycle driver daw ang tatay niya, isang gabing kabilugan ng buwan, may sumakay daw sa kanya na isang aleng nakaputi. Kinabahan daw ang tricycle driver nang magpahatid ito sa lugar na walang gaanong sasakyang nagdaraan.

Kaya binilisan niya ang pagmamaneho para mabilis na makarating. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, habang nagpapatakbo ng tricycle.. Nang naroon na daw sila sa lugar, nagulat siya nang nawala na ang aleng nakaputi. Wala na siyang sakay. Naglahong parang bula. Muling nagsitayuan ang balahibo niya. Kinilabutan. Dali-dali itong umalis, takot na takot.

Sa daan pabalik may makikita siyang nakahiga sa kalye. Yung pasahero niya nahulog pala sa tricycle sa bilis niyang magpatakbo.

Kwento no. 2 :

Isang umaga, hindi pa gaanong sumisikat ang araw ay abalang nakatalikod sa may damuhan ang isang binatang lasing. Nagdidilig ng halaman. Maya-maya pa ay maririnig niyang may boses ng umiiyak. Mahina lang noong una, hanggang papalakas nang papalakas. Hinanap ng binata kung saan nanggagaling yung tunog, sinundan niya ang boses ng umiiyak.. At doon sa tabi ng malaking puno ng kalachuchi, nakita niya ang isang batang babaeng nakaputi, takip ng palad ang luhaang mata. Nagtaka siya kung bakit ito umiiyak.

Lumapit siya , pero dahil lasing ito ay hindi niya mapapansin ang nakausling bato sa kanyang daraanan. Natalisod siya at nadapa sa basa't maputik na lupa. Pero agad din siyang tumayo. Gayon na lamang nang magulat siya na nawala na bigla yung nakaputing batang umiiyak. Nasaan na kaya ito, naisip niya.

Bigla, may kumalabit sa likuran niya. Malamig, nagsitayuan ang kanyang balahibo. Bumilis ang kaba. Dahan-dahan siyang lumingon at nakita niya ang nakaputing batang ngayon ay may hawak na isang sachet ng TIDE, inaalok sa kanya.

"kumain ka ba ng mais?"

Nagtaka ako, "bakit?"

"ang korni mo kasi e!" Singit ni Jessica, sabay irap sa akin.

Minasama agad, sinabi ko lang, kung yung itim na pin na kinakabit sa dibdib, yung maliit na itim na hugis parihaba na ipini-pin para daw makilalang kamag-anak sila ng yumao ay bakit hindi kaya lagyan na lang tuluyan ng pangalan, na parang maliit na name tag. Kasi naman, kapansin-pansin yung magkakamag-anak na galing sa malalayong lugar ay hindi magkakakilala.

"sino ka nga ba uli iha?" Tanong ng matandang kamag-anak.

"Lola, Gina po," tugon naman ng isa, medyo nahihiya dahil sa ngayon lang sila nagkita.

"ah, oo. Ikaw yung anak ni... (mapapaisip) ni.. ni kwan"" Hinila yung dila para mabigkas ang pangalan.

"...ni-"

"Abelleda po", agad nitong dugtong sa matanda

"ay oo nga. Si abe, hay dalaga ka na. Itong mga pinsan mong kalaro dati!" Kapwa mapapatingin sa isa't isa, sinusubukang may maalala. Wala silang maaalala.

"La, opo. Sila-a-ano po..."

"Oo, ito si Gen, Rachelle, Si Let-let, si Charen, mga kababata mo. Ay" ,agad dugtong ng matanda,

"Dios mio, mga nagsipag-asawa na ini. Mga kabataan kayong mapusok. Ay, ikaw ba'y me asawa na kharen?"

"La, Gina po!" Giit niya.

"ah, oo. Me asawa ka na ba ha?! Ilan na bang anak mo K-Kharen?"

"Si lola tal'ga. La Gina po! G-I-N-A! Gina" Giit niyang muli sa matanda.

"tumigil ka nga! Wag mo na ngang lokohin si lola, sabat naman ng isa pang kamag-anak na hindi parin kilala ng iba.

"bakla ka GINO! Bakla ka!"

Ang hirap alalahanin ng pangalan ng bawat isa, pero kung yung black pin ay may pangalan na nila, malamang wala ng paulit-ulit na tanong na "sino ka ba ulit?" At syempre magkakakilala agad ang lahat.

"sino to?", tanong ni Jessica sa akin, habang nakaturo sa may photo album. Stolen shot, nakashort.

"Oo, si ka Berto yan! Sa grotto vista, 1998,"

Nakatatawa yung nalaglag na pustiso habang tumatawa si ka Berto. Nilipat uli ang pahina ng malapad na photo album. Pampalipas oras. Tapos na ang bigayan ng mga biscuit at kape. Tinitingnan namin si Jessica ang mga larawan sa album. Karamihan may kuha si ka Berto. Ang sarap alalahanin ng mga alaala, lalo na kung may mga patuloy na magpapaalala sayo nito. Malaking halimbawa ang mga litrato: bawat anggulo may emosyon, bawat eksena may ngiti, kamusmusan, kawalang malay, kapighatian, kagalakan at iba pang kaanuhan. Si ka Berto, buhay na patunay na bawat isa sa atin may iiwanang bakas, may ipapasang kasaysayan, may patunay na noong panahong ganito ay may nabuhay na ganyan, may isinilang na ka Berto. Kasama na kung anong kapalpakan, katarantaduhan o kabutihan (kung meron man) ang ginawa niya sa buong pahina ng buhay niya at hangganan nito ay kamatayan.

Maiksi ang buhay. Kung minsan nagtataka tayo kung bakit maagang nawala sa mundo ang mga hindi natin inaakalang mawawala sa mundo ang mga hindi natin inaakalang mawawala. Nanay ko, pinagalitan ako isang umaga pero kinatanghalian noong araw na 'yon (noong madulas siya sa overpas na hindi kulay pink ngayon ) ay biglang namatay; si Jhon Lennon nga, kumakanta ng "imagine theres no heaven.." Sa concert niya nang biglang binaril at namatay; yung ex-president ng U.S, masayang nanunuod ng drama play nang biglang binaril at namatay. Lahat sila ay biglaan ang pagkamatay. Pero hindi usapin ngayon kung paano sila namatay kundi kung paano sila umiiral sa mundo, kung ano ang ginawa nila o nagawa nila sa buong kabanata ng kanilang buhay. Kung tatanungin ako kung ano ang nagawa sakin ng nanay ko. Simple lang ang sagot -ginawa niya ko.

Kamatayan. Ito ang hangganan ng lahat sa materyal na daigdig.

"Bigyan mo nga 'ko ng dahilan kung bakit hindi ka pa dapat kunin ni Lord?" Seryosong pabirong tanong niya sakin. Napa-isip tuloy ako sa tanong na 'yon ni Jessica na parang wala akong maisasagot na matino kundi ang maangaas kong natututunan sa sosyolohiya't saykologi (o mukhang natutunan ko lang sa tabi-tabi)..

Kung pula ang sa katapangan, puti para sa pagsuko, ang itim na manipis na tela ang sa Tajuna Funeral service. Pero parang sa lahat naman ng funeral e, itim ang motiff. Maging sa libing, ang mga nagluluksa ay naka-itim. Itim. Itim. Sa mga emoterong rakista, ang paborito nilang kulay ay itim; mga itim ang karaniwang alipin ng mga kano noon, na mukhang kayumanggi na lang ngayon dahil kay Barrack Obama na african-amerikan; may kaitiman ang mga balat ng mga katutubo, tulad ng sa ita na noon ay nagkukuta pa sa mga madidilim na yungib bago pa sila mapunta sa Baguio at malamang pwede palang pagkakitaan ang kanilang magagandang pagmumukha -daig pa nila ang artista sa dalas nilang nakangiti sa lente ng kamera kahit na maiitim ang mga gilagid at ngipin nilang mukhang matibay kahit bulok; Itim ang kulay ng costume ni Batman (maitim rin marahil ang bagay na nakatago sa brief nitong nakalabas at siya lang ata ang paniking hindi mapanghi); kinaaayawan ng ilang mga doktor at nurses ang itim dahil karaniwang puti ang suot nila at ang itim raw ay marumi; kaya rin ipinagbabawal ng bibliya ang kumain ng dinuguan dahil hindi pula ang kulay nito kundi kulay itim (kasama na ang sinakal na hayop at balot) sa kadahilanang marumi daw ito. Bagaman pula ang karaniwang kulay ng dugo, maliban sa mga lalaking ang dugo ay berde o sa mga nilalang na may dugong bughaw; Maraming namamatay dahil ang buhay nila ay puno ng dilim at marami ring nabubuhay dahil sa dilim. Tulad ng mga kalapating laspag na ang mga pakpak kaya mababa ang lipad. Marami ang ayaw sa dilim, sa maiitim at sa kadiliman.

"Hoy! Ano nga?!" Ulit ni Jessica na nakakunot na ang nuo. Nasa huling pahina na siya ng photo-album.

"E, ano ngang dahilan mo kung ba't hindi ka pa dapat kunin ni Lord?"

Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, obligado na ang pagsagot kung hindi paulit-ulit lang siyang mangungulit tapos mangangaldag nang malupit, tapos agad magsusungit.

"A-ah.. Isa lang ang dahilan na alam ko. C-Clue.. 4 letters, 2 Syllables." Ang hirap magseryoso, baka masyadong korni, baka maging OA ang dialogue.

"Ikaw! Ikaw ang tangi kong dahilan" mahina kong bulong sa sarili. Walang lumabas na boses sa bibig ko. Naumid na naman.

"Si Ate," Nahinto ako sa pag-iisip ng paraan kung paano ba sasabihin ang dapat na yatang sabihin na.

"Ha?"

"S-si ate Patricia andyan na," ani niya habang nakatingin sa may bintana. Kita ang madilim na kalsada. May taong paparating. Alas kuwatro na pala. Oras na nang uwi ng kanyang ate na pang gabi sa trabahong call center agent (daw).

Tumayo si Jessica at sinalubong ang paparating na kapatid. Micro Mini-skirt at blouse na natanggal ang pagkakabutones sa bandang dibdib ang suot ni ate Patricia, hindi halatang buntis.

May kwento si Jessica tungkol sa ate niya na hindi ko alam kung totoo ba. May isa daw lalaking tumawag sa telepono at si ate Patricia ang nakasagot; Hindi nakipagkilala yung lalaki pero nakipag-sex-phone. Tapos, pagbaba ng telepono buntis na ang ate niya. Magaling ang ate niya sa sexphone. Call center agent nga naman -trabahong panggabi ang pasok, umaga ang labas. Pero hindi pa sigurado si Jessica kung ilang buwan na ang nasa tiyan ng kapatid naisip ko, tawagan ko kaya isang araw si Jessica sa telepono. Baka marunong din siyang mag-call center agent tulad ni ate Patricia.

Magkasabay na silang pumasok sa kanilang bahay. Naiwan akong mag-isa. 4 letters, 2 syllables ?! Ang dahilan kung bakit hindi pa ko dapat kunin ni Lord. Isang malaking IKAW, sana nasabi ko. Sana narining niya. Malakas ang sigaw ng puso ko. Ikaw ang dahilan ng lahat, hindi mo ba naririnig. Ang lakas ng sigaw ng isip ko. Isang malaking IKAW. IKAW. IKAW.

Naiwan akong nakatanga. Nakaupo sa sofa. Maya-maya, mula sa labas, may kayumangging paruparo ang napansin kong pumasok, mabagal ang lipad. Sinundan ko ng tingin hanggang sa dumapo ito sa puting kurtina kung saan naroon ang puting kabaong. Doon ko lang napansin ang lamp post sa magkabilang gilid. Matamlay ang apoy sa pagtanglaw nito sa paligid ng kahon.

Napansin ko ang sari-saring hindi na sariwang bulaklak na amoy patay na pwede ring panregalo sa Valentine, kung sawa ka na sa pagmumukha ng pagbibigyan mo. May mga pink na ribbon na nakapin sa bukana ng puting kahon. Nakasulat yung mga pangalan ng mga miyembro ng pamilya ng yumao (iyon yata ang mga susunod na mamamatay) mabagal ang pagbuka ng pakpak ng paruparo. Sabi ng teacher ko sa Biology, "butterflies usually lives for less fourteen days. The life span begins when they got their wings as they evolved from catterpillar to an originally butterfly. Seven days of freedom, seven days of flying freely, but imprison it means living dry." lumipat ng lugar yung paruparo. Dumapo sa may kabaong ni ka berto. Tumayo ako at dahan-dahang lumapit. Nagtatangkang humuli. Nagbabalak gapusin ang paruparong may dalawang linggo lang mabubuhay sa mundo.

Hindi ko ito makita. Biglang nawala yung paruparo. Sumilip ako sa kabaong. Baka pumasok ito sa loob. Nakita ko sa salamin si ka Berto, kaaya-aya ang bukas ng takip ng kabaong. Ang sarap buksan ng salamin. Nakita ko ang anyo ng isang disenteng bangkay. Fitted yung barong sa maskulado nitong katawan; yung slacks mukhang bago. Walang tastas at kusot. Nakamedyas ng puti pero walang sapatos. May make-up. Formalin yata ang tawag doon. Yung ipinapahid sa bangkay para hindi agad mabulok yung katawan. Ito rin yung ini-spray sa mga paborito nating gulay tulad ng petchay, sayote at repolyo. Ayon sa kilala kong agriculturist, ang formalin daw ay nakakapagpanatili ng pagkasariwa ng gulay. Layunin nitong pigilan ang agarang pagkabulok ng pananim. Ibig sabihin tuwing kumakain tayo ng gulay na na-spray-an ng formalin ay nagiging ganap ang pag-iimbalsamo sa atin. Isang katotohanang buhay pa tayo ay iniimbalsamo na.

Napayuko ako. Sa sahig na walang tiles, nakita ko yung paruparong mabagal parin ang pagbuka ng pakpak. Dahan-dahan kong pinulot. Maingat. Lumapit pagdaka sa may bintana at binuksan sa pagkakasara ang palad. Lumipad ang paruparo.

"minsan ka lang mabubuhay sa mundong ito... Pero sa minsan na 'yon, sikapin mong maging maligaya at makapagpaligaya ng iba." nawala sa paningin ko ang paruparo.

Tulog na marahil si Jessica. Naisipan kong umuwi na rin para makapagpahinga . Maaga pa pasok ko bukas. Sakto. Umaga na.

Kwatro

Pagkakakilanlan:x & y chromosomes

no. 08601

Chums: kropek o/s shiosaba, tuna sandwish

Tumilaok na ang manok at busog na ang lamok. Maliwanag na rin sa labas. Kita ko na ang liwanag sa pusikit na butas ng bubong sa tapat ng aking kinalalagyan. Tanda na mataas na ang araw at nasa papag parin ako. Nakahiga. Agad napabalikwas. Tumingin ako saking relos at naalala kong sira pala ito at pang props lang. Wala kaming wall clock o maliit na alarm clock maliban sa cellphone ko at sa sinag ng araw sa ilang butas ng aming bubong. Siguro instinct na sa amin ang paggising nang maaga pero dahil inumaga na ako nang uwi kagabi, wala akong dahilan para sisihin ang mali-maling instinct ko sa paggising nang maaga at ang butas ng aming bubong.

Naalala kong first subject namin e major pa. May finals ngayon at last day ng pasahan ng lahat ng requirements. "ayos lang, major lang naman yan," bulong ng itim na anghel sa kaliwa kong tenga.

"may oras pa para magmadali Miko! Bilisan mo na't makahabol pa! Mas maganda nang huli kaysa sa talgang wala!" Sigaw ni Tatang sa kanan kong tenga.

Agad akong nag-ayos ng sarili. Paspasan sa pagbihis. Swerte't nakahain na ang almusal pero hindi na ko kumain. Ipinabaon na lang sa akin ni Tatang yung sandwich na ginawa niya. Isang lagok lang ng kape at agad na kong lumabas ng bahay. Minadali ako ng aking pag-aalala. Baka hindi ako makahabol sa examination baka magbago ang paborito kong numero, baka hindi ko na ma-maintain ang grades kong puros tres, baka madagdagan ang tatlo kong singko, baka ganoon, baka ganito. Sino ba nagsabing matalino ako? Si tatang lang naman. Masaya ako tuwing may pasok, na-e-enjoy ko rin ang mga araw na walang propesor, matalino?

Sa loob ng jeep, "bayad po: seattle. Estudyante lang." ang bente mula sa pitaka kong asul. Iniabot sa babaeng mataba at kinuha ng isang estudyante (buti hindi ibinulsa) salamat at nakarating nang maayos sa drayber.

Maya-maya, iniabot din sa akin ang limampisong sukli ko, ng batang gusot-gusot ang unipormeng suot at ng aleng pandalawahan ang upo. Gusto ko na lang sanang ituon ang isip ko sa sandwhich na ipinabaon sakin ni tatang pero hindi ako mapalagay.

Agad sumabat, "kuya estudyante lang yung bente!" Bulalas ng isip ko, dahil hindi ko na ipinarinig kay manong drayber matapos magbanta ang isang karatulang nakasabit. 'NO I.D NO DISCOUNT!'. Gusto ko sanang magmura. Pusang ama. Sampu lang dapat pero kinse ang siningil. Limampiso lang ang deperensya. Bwaka ng! Pero pinakalma ko na lang ang sarili ko. Wala pa kasi akong I.D, hindi pa daw tapos matapos kong magbayad ng seventy five pesos. Matapos kong ilang araw umistambay sa pila sa iba't ibang panig ng office ng sinisintang paaralan (wala pang s.i.s (student information system) ang batch namin). Paulit-ulit. Pabalik-balik. Sa ganitong tagpo, pinaparangalan ang depenisyon ng PUP . Hindi ang Polytechnic University of the Phillipines, kundi ang Pila Uli Pila x 2.

Gusto ko sanang sumabat kay manong drayber pero wala na kong nagawa. Wala din namang mapapala kung murahin ko't sisihin si manong, na ayaw magpadaya sa mga sumasakay at nagsasabing estudyante lang kahit hindi naman. Alam ko namang hirap din si manong na magpira-piraso ng kanyang kakarampot na kinikita. Syempre, dapat may ipanlalagay ng ginintuang gasolina (sana makaimbento na talaga ang mga scientist natin ng pamalit sa gasolina. Alternative gasoline na pwedeng makuha kung saan na nakakalat lang tulad ng mga basura at MMDA); dapat may ipang ba-boundery sa may-ari (kung meron man), dapat may ipang bubusal sa bibig ng mga matatalak na nakablue at pink o dilaw na uniforme, kung sakaling mapagtripan siyang tiketan (syempre papel na ube na naman)x3. Tapos, kulang-kulang p300. Lang ang maiuuwi niya sa kanyang pamilya. Paano na lang si anak na nag-aaral o sila anak pala. Si asawang pumuputi na ang buhok sa kilikili sa pagbubudget ng kakarampot na kita; sa bill pa, sa tubig, sa kuryente, sa utang sa tindahan kung saan kinukuha ang bigas at ulam at sa anik-anik pang mga bagay. Paano pa kaya kung biglang magkasakit? Ihihinto muna ang paggastos, ihinto muna ang pagkain, ihinto muna ang pagbili, ihinto na rin muna ang paghinga. Ayos lang. Sanay naman tayong mga Pilipino sa pagtitiis. Nagawa nga nating pagtiisan ang digmaan noong WW-II, nakapagtiis nga tayo sa pang-aalipin satin ng mga espanyol, amerikano at hapon at kapwa Pilipino sa loob ng ilang dekada. Nakakapagtiis nga tayo tuwing may lindol, tsunami, sunog, undoy, H1N1, epidemya at pagsabog ng bulkan. Tapos, sa simpleng pagkalam ng tiyan susuko tayo? Kaya naman nating pagtiisan ang gutom. Sabi ni Tatang dati e, masaya siyang nakararaos kami sa pang-araw araw namin. Noong una pa naman daw, simpleng buhay lang ang pangarap niya. May masayang pamilya, may trabaho at may tirahan. Simple lang ang pangarap ni Tatang bagay na natupad naman niya. Masayang pamilya (8 lang naman kaming magkakapatid, yung apat nag-asawa na. pero nakikipisan parin sila sa bahay. Masayang magulo dahil sa dami namin) madalas din kaming nakangiti sa hapag ng pagkain habang kumakain ng hangin, masaya kaming madalas nagbibiruan. Biruin mong masaya pala ang pamilya namin. May trabaho si Tatang (ngayon. Bukas wala. Bukas meron uli..) Umi-extra lang naman ang Tatang sa pagmamaneho ng taxi noon, bago siya naging mekaniko, na magiging dahilan ng pagtitinda niya ng balot ngayon; may tinitirhan naman kami. Siguro hinihintay na lang namin ang ilan pang mag sa-sign-in contract na anay para gumuho na iyon nang tuluyan. Atleast sarili namin yung lupa, atleast may maituturing kaming pag-aari, atleast nabubuhay pa kami atleast napagtitiisan namin ang hirap.

Pero sa anupamang dahilan, hindi ako naniniwalang simple lang ang pangarap ni Tatang noon pa. Pangarap na nga lang ang mapanghahawakan ng tao na libre tapos yung simple pa. Siguro nagiging simple na lang ang pangarap ng tao dahil sa katayuan niya sa buhay sa kasalukuyan. Kung tatanungin mo yung bawat pamilya sa komunidad ng mga squatters o ng mga informal settlers kung ipo-politically correct, malamang pangarap nilang magkaroon ng magandang buhay. Ayos na iyon sa kanila, pero bakit hindi pa yung masagana, yung mariwasang buhay, bakit yung magandang buhay lang. Para yung birong madalas sabihin ni Tatang, 'Magandang lalaki raw ako.'

Bakit magandang lalaki lang? Hindi ba pwedeng napakagwapo mo anak! O ang gwapo-gwapo mo! Magbibiro na nga lang hindi pa lubos-lubusin. Tulad nang sinasabi nating 'mangangarap na nga lang, hindi pa lubos-lubusin!

Para itong kwento ng dalawang palaka sa loob ng isang balon. Nagtanong ang isang palaka sa kapwa niya palaka.'

"gaano ba kalawak ang langit?" Tanong nito sa isa, pero dahil sa parehas lang silang hindi pa nakalalabas ng balon sa tanangbuhay nila ay wala silang tiyak na sagot

"ang lawak ng langit ay kasing laki na ng butas nitong balon," pagmamarunong ng isang palaka. Iyon ang sagot na dahil nga iyon lang naman ang nakikita ng dalawa. Doon lang sila nakabase at nakapirmi. Hindi nila alam na mas malawak pa ang langit kaysa sa alam nilang lawak nito. Mangarap ka nang mas malaki, nang mas mataas. Pangarap na nga lang ang mapanghahawakan ng tao na libre, tapos yung simple pa.

Mabilis ang byahe. Mabuti't hindi gaanong trapik. Saglit lang na dumaan sa lalamunan ko yung ipinabaon ni Tatang na sandwhich. Bumuba ako sa kanto ng Seattle at agad sumakay uli sa panibagong jeep na byaheng stop and shop. Siniguro ko munang walang nakasabit na karatulang nagbabanta na 'NO I.D NO DISCOUNT!"

Kahimig ng mga busina ng iba't ibang uri ng sasakyan at ng pito ng mga pulis-trapiko sa lansangan ang palahaw na sigaw ng mga nagtatawag ng pasahero -ang mga nagbabarker. Isang uri na rin ng trabaho ang pagtatawag na ito sa mga sumasakay. Gamit ang konting sigaw at konting panghihikayat ay nakaiipon sila mula sa pabarya-baryang bayad-serbisyo sa kanila. Pero bilang pasahero, alam kong hindi naman talaga sila nakatutulong sakin dahil kaya ko namang magbasa ng karatula kung saan papunta ang isang jeep. (mas matalino na ko sa batang paslit na nag-aaral pa lang ng abakada, dahil memorize ko ang dictionary, yung bawat letters, alphabetically mula A hanggang Z) kaya hindi ko kailangan ng mga taong nagmamagandang loob sa mga pasahero, na nagmumukhang asong-ulol kapag hindi nahulugan ng barya, ang mala-alkansiyang bulsa nila.

Kunsabagay, hindi naman pala nalalayo sa ugali ng aso ang kanilang trabahong barkering (from the root word 'bark' o sa filipino ay 'pagkahol') pagkat tulad ng sa aso. May rabist din sila.

Sa loob ng jeep uli: ipinaabot ang baryang galing sa luma kong kalupi. Ang sampung-pisong hide-out ng magtropang bonifacio't mabini.

"stop and shop lang 'yan, estudyante"

Kampante kong inaalala ang oras. Kinse minuto pa lang naman akong late.

"maaga pa," bulong ng itim na anghel sa tenga ko.

Buti na lang mabilis magpatakbo ang drayber. Mala-roller coaster ang andar namin. ('patok' ang karaniwang tawag dito) at mala-disco ang dating sa lakas ng tugtog. Mapapasigaw ka sa bilis at mapapaindak ka sa lakas ng kanta.

Mabilis ang byahe. Sandali lang na uminit ang aking kinauupuan at pagbaba ko, agad nang kumaripas ng lakad. Tingin sa oras. Lakad nang mabilis. Tingin uli sa oras. Takbo. Lakad. Ayos. 25 minutes na kong huli sa una kong klase. At iyon, malapit na ang tarangkahan. Bukas ang malaking gate pero bawal daanan, kaya siksikan sa maliit na entrance gate na sa itaas ay nakapaskit ang salitang exit. May lamesa at dalawang gwardiya.

"I.D mo?" Tanong sakin

"wala pa po akong I.D," sagot ko naman

"o, registration card?" Siya uli.

"andito po" ako uli.

"ilabas mo," pangungulit ng gwardya.

Badtrip talaga. Hinalungkat ang gamit. Halungkat nang malupit sa registration card na nasa ilalim yata ng magulo kong gamit. Napapatanaw ako sa mga lumalagpas lang samin, tulad ko ring estudyante na walang nakasabit na I.D sa leeg. Gusto kong magprotesta. Bakit sila, di naman sinisita. Mas mukha ba silang estudyante kaysa sakin. Porket hindi ako naligo at nakatsinelas lang ako. Putnam;

Kung sino lang bang mapagtripan, iyon lang ang sisitahin. "pusang ama tal'ga, nasan ka na b-" after a hundred years. Pinakita ang registration card sa guard. Itatapal ko sana sa mukha niya pero LATE na ko.

Takbo uli. 1st floor, 2nd, 3rd, fourth floor. Hay!

Success. Deretso sa room, at sakto. Nagkukwentuhan sila. Pusang ama. Wala pa palang prof. Puto't kutsinta x2.

Singko

Hot seat

Sa loob ng kwebang mapanghe

Chums: futaka kuni / mixed nuts, p.o cheese stick

Ilang segundo pa lang ang lumipas nang makaupo ako sa silyang walang sandalan. Nag-uunahan parin ang kalabog ng dibdib ko at pawis na di maawat sa pagtagaktak kakamadali. Ayos lang, para akong nag-sauna sa tirik na tirik na sikat ng araw.

Sa corridor, may mga militanteng-estudyanteng nagsasagawa ng silent march. Hindi sila sumisigaw sa pagkakataong ito, pero naririnig ko yung mga nakasulat sa mga bitbit nilang banner at plakards. Stop rationalization on education. Imperialist regimn oust. LFS. Upgrade antique facilities. Edukasyon, hindi komersyalisasyon. No to tuition fee increase at iba pa.

Saglit lang na dumaan. Nangangalabit siguro para makinig kami o mas maganda kung sumama sa isang kilos-protesta para kundinahin ang pagtataas ng matrikula sa sintang paaralan. Malaking usapin nga naman kung tumaas ang tuition fee naming na 12 peso per yunit na balak gawing p200 per yunit bawat semestre.

Kapag nagkataon, mababago ang kasaysayan ng sintang paaralan ko bilang isa sa pinakamurang unibersidad sa Maynila o sa Pilipinas. At makikihanay na ito sa mga pina-privatized ng gobyerno na mga unibersidad, tulad ng paaralan kung saan ginawaran ng most outstanding student award si dating pangulong gloria macapagal arroyo, ang unibersidad ng pilipinas.

Ayos! Kapag nagkataon, saan kaya kami pupulutin ng mga katulad kong umaasa lang sa murang bayad ng tuition fees at pagiging iskolar ng bayan. Malamang nito, babalik kami sa pagpupulot ng basura at muling magiging dream-static ang mauudlot naming mga pangarap.

Tapos pagtatakhan ng gobyerno kung bakit mas dumami ang mga tambay, drug-addict, tulak, prosti at iba pang sinasabing salot daw sa lipunan. E, heneral pala sila ng mga bugok ! Paanong hindi magkakaganito, gayung unti-unti na nilang sinasarhan ng pinto yung mga mahihirap na walang pambayad sa mala-private school's tuition fees nilang eskwelahan. Kaya nga nauuwi sa pagiging salot daw sa lipunan yung mga anak nina manong drayber, ni tentay petchay, ni pinong araro at ni juang kalakal ay dahil sa wala na rin silang pagpipilian. Kung hindi tumulong sa trabaho ng magulang ay maghahanap ng mapagkakakitaan, para lang hindi maging pabigat o kahit makatulong man lang sa magulang sa paraang alam nila. Nakababahala ang unti-unting pagsasara ng pinto ng paaralan sa mga maralitang gaya ng karamihan ay siya namang pagbubukas ng tarangkahan sa mga investor at mayayamang nilalang na magdadala (raw) ng malaking salapi sa unibersidad.

Nakatatakot ding isipin na bukas pagpasok ko ay makikipagpatintero sakin yung mga kotse ng mga mayayamang estudyante (tulad sa PR University) na nag-uunahan sa pagpa-park ng kanilang magagara't nagkikintabang sasakyan. At maninibago ako sa katahimika ng lugar, dahil maya na lang ang humuhuni, aso na lang ang nag-iingay, busina ng magagarang kotse na lang ang sumisigaw, yung mga militanteng estudyante't mga aktibista ay napalayas na sa sintang paaralan.

Sa panahon na iyon, marahil hindi na de-susi kundi de-microships na ang mga kokote ng administrasyong namamahala sa paaralan kong sinisinta. Kung may araw nang paghuhukom siguro ay ganitong bersyon iyon: nakatapak ka nga sa langit, wala namang live-band concert ng chicosci at spongecola o dance showdown ng manuevers at sexbomb; buti pa sa langit ng mga muslim may sandaang kababaihang may bitbit ng coconut virgin oil ang sasalubong sayo. Kung magiging ganito ang paghuhukom, walang kasing sarap magpasabog ng twin tower nang ilang beses, nang paulit-ulit pero sisiguraduhin kong nandoon ang may-ari nito, ng 9th eleven.

Kung may kanya-kanyang konsepto ng katarungan ang bawat isa, sino kaya ang lalabas na tama? Ang lalabas na makatarungan o ang may tamang hatol sa bawat isang katarungan lang ang hinihingi. Iniisip kong lumabas para makihanay sa panawagan ng mga nakataas ang kamao at humawak na rin ng banner at plakards na nakabibingi na ang sigaw pero malamang, makatarungang bagsak na singko ang muling sisigaw sa classcard ko sakaling hindi ko maipasa ang dapat ipasang requirements ngayon at hindi makapag-exam (uli) sa subject kong paboritong (tulugan) pasukan.. Dahil paparating na ang profesor naming tauhan sa alamat ng clubhouse at tatlong pari sa buhay ni Rizal.

Good mood si sir Fortune. Pumasok siyang nakangiti sa aming kwarto. Ngiting anghel, (hindi halatang pustiso lang ang ngipin niya sa bandang itaas) siguro'y galing Halina. Yung lugar pahingahan na may logo na babaeng may ring sa ulo.

Insert question: ano sa filipino ang house?

Sagot: bahay

Question: ano sa filipino ang home?

Sagot: tahanan

Question: ano naman sa filipino ang hotel?

Sagot: tirahan. TI-RA-HAN?

"anyways..." putol niya sa anumang sinabi niya.

Agad pinaayos ang hanay ng mga upuan. Eksam agad. Ang hanay ng mga upuan ay pinaghiwalay sa apat. Sinisigurong hindi kami makapagkokopyahan sa hayagang paraan. Pero kahit yata patago, hindi rin uubra ang mag-cheat. Wala kasing hinihinging ispisipikong sagot.

Walang enumeration, walang choices at walang clue. Purgahan ng essay ang eksam ni Sir. Sanaysay ang labanan. Ang buong semestre ng kanyang pagtuturo tungko sa buhay at sinulat ni Rizal ay huhusgahan sa kung anong mailalapat mo sa papel. Sa kung anong maaalala, base sa naituro niya.

Kung may paborito akong propesor, si Sir na yun. Mabait kasi sir, maunawain at mapagbiro. Naalala ko kung paano niya naunawaan ang klasmeyt ko na natutulog sa klase niya at sasabihin niya,

"hayaan n'yo na, baka puyat 'yan kagabi, wag nang gisingin."

Nakatutuwang isiping nauunawaan niya ang mga ganitong sitwasyon. Siguro, dahil alam niya ang epekto ng madalas na pagpupuyat tuwing gabi. Dahil siguro'y may insomia si Sir. At dahil tuwing gabi lang nagbubukas ang mga mahiwagang kweba sa Escolta.

Dati kasing presidente ng internasyunal na samahan ng mga minero (miners) si Sir fortune.

Naalala ko nga yung kwento niya tungkol sa pagmimina nila sa isang kweba sa Las Vegas, Nevada U.S.A -noong pinasok daw nila yung kweba (kasama ang ilang kasamahang minero) ay naligaw daw sila. Nagkahiwa-hiwalay ang grupo. Biglang nawala yung mga kasama ni Sir sa loob. Mag-isa na lang siya. Kahit anong sigaw niya ay walang nangyayari. Nag-i-echo lang ang boses ni Sir sa loob ng kweba. Ilang beses siyang nagparoo't parito sa mga lagusan para makalabas. Naubusan na rin daw ng baong tubig si Sir at maging ng lakas. Hanggang sa mapagod siya, sa paroo't parito sa mga lagusan. Isang araw natagpuan na lang ni Sir ang sarili sa loob ng isang kwarto at nakapagtatakang nagkaroon siya ng makapal na bigote, gayung natatandaan niyang nag-shave siya bago pumasok sa kweba ng Las Vegas, Nevada U.S.A -at nakapolo't nakapantalong maong.

Tapos na ang exam. Ipinasa na ang papel. Kung palinisan ang labanan, tiyak panalo na ko. Kasunod ang mga dapat nang ipasa sa kanya, tapos na ang obligasyon ni Sir. Grades na lang ang poproblemahin niya. Ilan kaya ang babagsak? Ilan kaya kaming hindi makapapasa?

Ayos! Uwian na! Nag-announce ang class president, may meeting ang faculty, ibig sabihin wala si mam. Walang biology. Isang subject lang para sa araw na ito. Mukhang sayang ang pamasahe pero atleast nakapag-exam ako. Magno-nobena na lang muna ko sa simbahan sa Quiapo, para magkaroon ng milagro't makapasa naman. Bago ako tumayo, ilang katok ang iniwan ko sa aking kinauupuan. Supla. Supla.

Sais

The way back home

At sari-saring talong

Chum: horenzo w/ tomago / 6 pieces ng turon

Mula PUP papunta sa bahay.. dumadalas na naman ang pag-uwi ko nang nag-iisa. Kapag mag-isa ko lagi kong naiisip na mas masaya pala ang may kasama...

Tahimik kong binabagtas ang daan ng Aurora Cubao patungong sakayan ng bus. Mag-isang naglalakad madalas. Hindi ko na pinapansin ang mga nagtitinda ng mga gulay, candy, sigarilyo, dyaryo, dvds, kakanin, at prutas sa may bangketa. Tulad ng isang aleng kasama ang kanyang tatlong chikiting na puros busog yata dahil sa mga bundat na tiyan. (o sadyang pinaglihi lang sila sa butete... Silang tatlo) nakaupo sila sa may simentong nilatagan lang ng karton ng noodles enriched sodium glutamate. Nandoon silang matamang naghahantay sa kung sinong magtatanong kung magkano ang tumpok ng tinda nilang santol. (ganun yata) o mukhang mula pa kahapon ay naghahantay na sila sa sinumang lalapit at magtatanong kung magkano ang tumpok ng tinda nilang santol. Ganun nga yata.

Ilang beses ko na ring pinipilit alamin ang pakiramdam ng maghapong nagbanat ng buto pero walang kinita ni singko o tinderang walang nabenta sa buong maghapong pagtitinda. Kasi ako , kahit na naranasan ko na ang magtinda e, nakakaabenta naman ako. Minsan nga ay sold-out pa! (patunay 'yan na malakas talaga ang appeal ko)naaalala ko pa, nung summer, karamihan ng tao ay naghahanap ng mapaglilibangan. Puno ng tao ang beach, lansangan, ang daan, maraming nagbabakasyon sa probinsya, at maraming nagpapakaabala sa pagtitinda...Tulad ng pamilya ko: kikiam, turon, halo-halo, kwek-kwek, ang nilaman sa mini tinda-tindahan namin na nakalagay lang sa isang matibay na lamesa. Ang tema: si ate ang sales lady sa mini tinda-tindahan at ako ang taga-lako ng maasukal na turon (magfi-first year lang 'ata ko nun) grabe. Ang saya ko nga nun, iniiisip ko pa lang kung sakali kayang makita ako ng crush ko dala ang paninda, ano kaya ang reaaksyon niya sa reaksyon kong pagpupunas ng luha, pati uhog, pati laway, bago sapilitang sinuong ang nakatakda. Ganun pa man, sa mga pagkakataong hawak ko na ang tray na puno ng maasukal na turon, binalak kong:

-tumikim ng ilang piraso sa tinda ko, mga 10.

-Palitan ang presyo na p 2.50 ang isa, para maging p 5.00 ang tatlo. Para mas abot kaya ng masa (at para makauwi ako agad)

-sabihing wala akong nabenta ni isa sa layo ng napuntahan kong lugar (pero hindi ko sasabihing hindi ako umalis)

Sa mga ganung pagkakataon, naaalala ko yung mga matatamis na salita sakin ng inang, yung "walang hiya kang bata ka!" (sabay palo sa p'wet kong hindi niya alam na may kartong nakasukbit) ayon, epektib. Tumitibay ang loob ko kahit papano. Medyo nawawala ang hiya ko, medyo nagiging walang hiya ako. Ang labas? Lahat ng iyon , matapos ang halos dalawang buwang paglalako, akalain mong nasiyahan din pala 'ko. (kahit papano!) Lalo na tuwing umuuwi akong walang laman ang bitbit kong tray, tuwing nakakaubos. May premyo kasi akong malamig na halo-halo sa malaking lalagyan, tapos bibigyan pa ako ng bente (p 20) ni ate. Panalo! Dagdag pa yung kinupit kong p 30. Grabe ang hirap at saya. Kay sayang libangan, pero ang hirap paglibangan. Buti na lang at mabilis lumipas ang oras. Parang fast-break sa pagsalo ng isipan tuwing binabalik-balikan... Hindi Ko na detalyadong ikukwento kung paano sa isang iglap tila dinaanan ng whirlwind ni Tazmanian yung matibay na lamesang pinagpapatungan ng aming halo-halo, kikiam at kwek-kwek na may sawsawang suka, at iba pang tinda... Salamat sa pagsasabong ng dalawang nagngangalit na magkaribal na aso. Nasanggi ang pundasyon, nabali ang isang paa ng matibay na lamesa, at iyon! Goodbye na tray, goodbye turon, at goodbye kahihiyan.

Unang buwan ng pasukan; 2nd year na noon si ate. Comsci yung kinukuha (vocational lang); yung isa ko pang ate kumukuha ng passport visa sa japan (pangarap din yatang maging geisha) pero hindi makaaalis kahit na nakapag-down na siya ng p 15,000 sa mabait na illegal recruiter; tapos si kuya, nasa 4th year na. Graduating (kukuha ng special project after ilang buwan, para makapasa); yung isa ko pang kuya nag-aalaga ng pananim sa Bicol (kinuha ng auntie ko noong bata pa siya); tapos ako, 1st year na nun. Kay tatang din kumukuha ng pamasahe't pambaon. Yung nakababata kong kapatid na babae, grade 4. Madalas makakuha ng medal at ribbon; yung isa ko pang nakababatang kapatid grade 1, madalas mangupit (mas madalas kaysa sakin); yung bunso, sa suso ng botelya kumukuha ng kailangang nutrients ng katawan. Parang collector's item yung gatas niya, mula Bona 1,2,3,... Hanggang Bonamil at Bonakid

Naalala ko yung panahong sinukat-sukat ko ang lawak ng aming bahay. At tiyak ngang nagkaroon ng kaluwangan. Mga ilang pulgada siguro. Ito yung mga araw na hindi na umuuwi si ateng panganay... Sabi nila nagtanan? May nakapagsabing nakita raw sa Pangasinan. Kaya sinundan, pauuwiin, susunduin. Parang the parable of prodical son nga raw nung nagkita sila ni tatang at nanay. Mahigpit na niyakap pa daw ni nanay si ate. Mahigpit na mahigpit. Halos hindi na makahinga sa higpit (hanggang magkalas kalas yung mga buto) pilit ipinaluluwa yung dinadalang maliit na tao sa sinapupunan... (ganun yata kapag nagtanan, matapos malunok yung ulo, magiging tao yung yon) Sa awa ng Diyos, nakatungtong ng entablado si ate nang malaki na ang tiyan. Hindi lang halatang buntis dahil kulay itim yung toga niya. Mga ilang buwan ang lilipas, may mamamanhikan para sa isang kasalan. Tapos ganap na niyang lilisanin ang aming tirahan. Magkakanya na raw. Tantananantantan! Dagdag na espasyo na naman sa aming masikip na barong-barong .

Nakasakay na 'ko ng bus. Bandang likuran ako pumuwesto, malapit sa bintana. Sakaling tayuan na e, hindi obligadong tumayo para mag-alay ng upuan sa mga aleng nagpaparamdam sa mga tulad naming gentleman. Lumapit na yung konduktor. Naisip ko lang bakit kaya konduktor ang tawag sa mga konduktor? May kinalaman kaya ang mga duktor sa trabaho ng mga konduktor? Anong pagkakapareho ng dalawa? Siguro kasi parehas lang silang nakabase sa OPERA? Isang Halimbawa ng paghahambing:

Doktor -kumukonsulta sa doktor yung pasyente.

-tatanungin ng doktor kung ano o saan ang masakit...

-magbibigay ng reseta sa pasyente -(kung mayaman, kahit 'di malala yung sakit) tiyak OPERA ang suggest ng doctor.

Konduktor -yung pasahero sa konduktor kukunsulta

-tatanungin ang pasahero kung saan bababa o ano ang bababaan...

-Magbibigay ng tiket sa pasahero

-mayaman ka man o mahirap, basta 'di ka kilala ng konduktor o driver ay kailangan

mo maglabas ng 'O, PERA?!'

Tulad ni Kristo Hesus na may labindalawang alagad o sa pinagandang tawag ay mga apostoles, si Lucifer sa kanyang mga demonyeto't demonyetang alagad at si Santa Claus na may mga elves, ang mga doktor ay may mga nurse... Gusto Kong maging nurse noong 1st year highschool ako, iyon yung sinagot ko sa tanong ng substitute teacher namin sa science -sa kung anong gusto naming maging paglaki. Ewan ko kung bakit tumawa yung katabi ko sa sagot ko... Inisnaban ko nga! Tapos inabangan ko yung isasagot niya, para ako yung unang tatawa sa kanya... Ang sabi niya, gusto niyang maging doktor. Tinawanan ko sarili ko.

Siguro, kaya naging demonyo si Lucifer (dating anghel) ay dahil sa ayaw niyang magpasakop kay Hesus. Yung para bang nakaramdam ng inggit, na si Hesus ang tangi niyang niyuyukuran, sinasamba, sinusunod; na may boss siyang kailangang sambahin, na siya ay isang tagasunod, tagapagsilbi. Kaya naghangad na matulad kay Hesus, na may tagasunod/tagayukod; siguro ganun. O siguro masama nga yung kaisipan niyang ayaw magpalamang sa iba, pero masama rin kaya ang naisin mo kahit man lang ang ating pagkapantay-pantay. Yung walang diyos, walang alipin; walang panginoon. Wala si GMA, walang mahihirap na lalong naghihirap... Lahat ay pantay-pantay base sa libel ng lipunan, ng karapatan, ng pag-aari, ng kaangkinan?, Yung ganun, mas ok kaya? Pero pano na ang kagandahan ng pagkakaiba-iba? Ang kaibahan ng iba't ibang nilalang. Kung ano ang pinagkaiba natin sa iba o ng iba sa atin. Bilang natatangi. Bilang buhay na patunay ng kagandahan ng daigdig o bilang daigdig ng mga buhay.

Bakit ba tayo magkakaiba-iba? Dahil hindi tayo nakatira sa iisang lugar. Hindi makapagtatanim ng palay yung mga iskemo tulad ng mga magsasakang hindi makakapangisda sa bukid nang nakasweater jacket -dahil magkaiba ang geological location nila; hindi sasamba't yuyukod sina Scooby at Pulgoso kay Garfield na diyos ng mga pusa, o yuyukod at sasambahin nila Felix at Tom(sa Tom and Jerry) si Snoopy na diyos ng mga aso -kasi magkaiba ang kanilang relihiyon; magkakaiba ang pananaw ng isa't isa kasi may magkakaibang ideolohiya; hindi magsasalita ng bisaya yung mga amerikan citizen (makaintindi man sila ng gay lingo o G-words ng mga pinoy), tulad ng mga Pilipino sa latin (bagamat wika na natin ang ingles) -kasi nga magkaiba ang lenggwahe nila, natin sa kanila; ano pa ang ita kung tulad din sila ng mga puti (mahahaba tit*); hindi naman nagsusuot ng bahag o barong-tagalog ang ibanag -at sasayaw ng tinikling -dahil iba ang kanilang etnicity at kultura; kaya dumadami ang tao, kasi iba ang gender ng babae sa lalaki. (iba rin ba yung sa bakla at lesbian? E, parehas lang naman sila ng pag-aari. At bakit kaya patuloy ang pagdami ng mga bakla? Hindi naman sila nabubuntis?); Kaya nga nananatili ang Pilipinas bilang 3rd world country kasi may 1st world country na tagapagpalubog sa mga 3rd world country na daan upang manatili sila bilang 1st -na maayos ang economic condition like european at amerikan country... Kaya asahan na nating mas maganda ang trabahong nilalaan ng gobyerno ng 1st world sa kanyang mamamayan, kasi kaya nilang magpasweldo ng ilang daang presidente, ilan libong government officials, ilan daang libong general... Pero yung trabahong nakalaan sa mga mamamayan ng bansang nasa 3rd world ay hindi first come, first serve basis. Iyon bang sa isang kompanya may isan daang aplikante. Nauna ka man sa pila o nahuli o naningit lang -ay out of 100 na applicants, kalahati lang ang kukunin, o bente, o sampu, o limang mapapalad at rumble selection. Pero syempre yung salang -sala na nila. Dehado parin yung walang mataas na pinag-aralan sa mga may mas mataas na credibility daw, at syempre kawawa ang mga highschool graduate lang, dahil mas malaki ang pag-asa ng mga college graduate na maging boss yung kasabayan nilang nag-apply na may masteral degree... Kasi nga, yung mga nakalaang pampasweldo (dapat) sa milyon-milyong magtatrabahong Pilipino sa Pilipinas ay nilaan na ng gobyerno sa suswelduhin ng presidente, mga government official, at mga generals... At iba pang kawaning-kapit ng gobyerno, (ganun yata, kaya nag-uunahang makaupo ang mga ito sa napupusuhan nilang pwesto, ilang beses man sila mandaya o madaya (kuno)), pasalamat na rin daw tayo at may tira-tira pa para sa mga social services. Dahil nga sa priority rin ng gobyerno ang pagbabayad ng utang sa mga mababait na nagpapautang sa atin... At ganun nga siguro talaga, may mga lumulubog at may mga tagapagpalubog.

May kanya-kanya kasi tayong papel na ginagampanan sa mundong ito, kanya kanyang gawain, (wag ng magtataka sa mga taong mapapel, dahil iyon na marahil ang papel nila sa mundo) at dito makikita ang malaking bahagdan ng ating pagiging iba sa bawat isa, ng pagkakaiba-iba sa kakayanan, talento, kalikhaan, panlasa at interes ng bawat isa. Dahil meron na tayong tinatayang 5,000 ethnicities sa buong mundo; sa ngayon 4,500 mga wikang naitala, buhay man o patay -ng mga sosyolohista; dahil ang mundo ay nahahati na sa kulang kulang 250 na bansa... Dahil sa kabila ng lahat ng ito, merong babae at lalaki, mayaman, mahirap at mas mahihirap, at alipin (sagigilid man o mamamahay); itim at puti, may hepa, at kayumanggi; katoliko at protestante, rizalista't arabe, hindu at muslim; dahil ang planeta natin sa ngayon ay tinitirhan na ng humigit-kumulang 6.5 billion na tao, (hindi pa kasama diyan ang mga kahayupang naglalagi sa ating pamahalaan, tulad ng mga buwitre, uwak at mga buwaya) at nadadagdagan pa ng 90 million kada taon. Ibig sabihin 6.5 billion tayo na may pagkakaiba-iba, at humihigit pa kada araw; dahil lahat tayo'y larawan ng natatanging nilalang (unique human being) at may katangi-tanging pag-aari, propyedad, at kagalingan na humuhubog sa pag-unlad ng lahi ng tao. Ang pagkakaiba-iba ay dahilan ng ating problema at suliranin. Gayunman, ang solusyon at kasagutan ay natutugunan din ng ating mga pagkakaiba-iba. (global recall)

Iba pala yung naiabot kong ticket. Paano ba naman kasi e, biglang nangalabit si inspector Clavio sa gitna ng aking mahimbing na pag-idlip. Hindi ko malaman kung saan sa panaginip ko nahulog/nalaglag yung ticket... Para tuloy akong lasing na hindi malaman kung saan isusuka ang kahihiyan. Nakatingin parin yung iba sa akin, at para 'kong tanga sa pagkalaykay ng bag ko. Si inspector Clavio naghihintay. May hawak siyang papel na anumang oras handa niyang lamukusin at bilugin para ipasak sa bibig ko; tapos yung ballpen, baka may electric shock wave na anumang oras handa niyang ipangkuryente sa maputi kong singit, na anumang oras magiging silya elektrika yung kinauupuan ko. "nagbayad ka ba 'toy?" Pag-iimbestiga ni inspector. "O-opo," matapat kong tugon. Luminga ako't naghanap ng kakampi, saktong papalapit si manong konduktor. Ayus! (may star-witness na ko, pero paano kung itanggi niyang nagbayad nga talaga ako. Lagot, baka bigla niya 'kong ipagkanulo. Nagdadalawang isip tuloy ako kung nagbayad nga ba kong talaga o sa panaginip ko lang 'yon ginawa) "nalaglag po 'ata, di ko po alam kung saan na napunta" depensa kong tila maamong tuta... Siguro, may dumaan na hangin at lumamig ang umiinit niyang bunbunan. Hindi na muling nag-usisa si mahabang haay! Meron na yatang konklusyon -sa tulong ng mga ibedensiyang pinatotohanan ng ilang pasahero at si manong kondoktor (buti na lang hindi niya kamag-anak si Judes Iscariotes) at nailigtas niya ko sa banta ng kuryente, hindi sa sermon ni inspector, "itatabe n'yo kase ang tiket niyo, gusto niyo 'atang magbayad ule..." Banat niyang may puntong malapot na bisaya.

Bumaba ako ng bus nang nakayuko. Hindi ko parin malaman kung saan ba napunta yung ticket ng bus. Dalawa lang ang nakikita kong posibilidad: una, itinago yun ng katabi ko. O pangalawa, ninakaw yun ng katabi ko.

Madalas na ang pag-uwi ko nang nag-iisa. Kapag mag-isa 'ko, lagi kong naiisip na mas masarap pala ang may kasama'

Syete

Stomach (R)evolution

At kenitic Action papunta

Sa mystical Unwonderland kasama

Ang parang nagra-rallying mga ipis na

Nagbabadya sa paparating na delubyo...

Chum: Kaki Sonomono/ Lumpiang Togue w/ sawsawan na maraming sili.

Im home sweet home. Nakauwi na rin. Tulad ng kadalasan/inaasahan, wala pang tao sa aming tahanan. Gabi pa ang uwi ni Tatang galing sa pagtitinda ng balot, at ni ateng sumunod sa panganay naming nag-asawa na at ang tatlo kong nakababatang kapatid, hapon pa ang uwi galing eskwelahan. Kaya solo ko ang buong bahay. Walang ibang tao.

Pero may nadirinig akong kaluskos ng naghahabuluhan ng kung sino sa loob. Multo? Alam kong hindi magnanakaw yun o akyat-bahay gang. Walang mamahaling gamit na mananakaw sa bahay namin, maliban sa VCD player, telebisyong pag sinumpong ay kusang lumilipat ng channel at washing maching sira na ginawa na lang naming refrigerator. Siguro'y naggegerahan lang ang bawat kampo nina Mickey mouse vs. Stuart little (marami kaming alagang daga) sana pagbukas ko ng pinto ay maabutan kong mina-Mike tyson uli ni Mickey mouse si Stuart little -tulad noong nasaksihan ko isang araw habang nagbababad ako sa aming jalousie de palanggana while showering using a tabo . Nakita kong naknock-down si Stuart -little sa isang washing-blow pounch ni Mickey mouse. Ayon, mula sa kisame, lagapak sa sementong walang tiles si Stuart little (kala ko nga'y kailangan ko nang tumawag ng ambulasya, baka sakaling kahit dead on arrival na ang tagpo, masabi kong hindi ako nagpabaya) pero maya-maya lang bumangon ito. Kinawag ang nahilong ulo at tumakas (at tiyak maghahanda si Stuart little for the resbak). Kinapa ko ang saradura sa likod ng pinto. At presto! Hindi ko naabutan ang mga ito. Masyadong mahiyain at mailap ang mga alaga naming daga.

Switch on the light. Baba ng gamit. Deretso sa kusina. Nagwewelga na ang mga bulate ko sa tiyan. Kailangan nang humanap muna ng makakain. Baka kasi magboy-coat anumang oras ang ulirat ko dahil sa gutom. Buenas. May natirang kanin sa kaldero, tutong nga lang. Pero si Tatang mahilig sa tutong. Kwento nya nga. Sa indonesia daw o thailand ata e, miryenda nila ang tutong na kanin. Ibibilad daw muna sa araw yung hinugasang tutong, tapos ipiprito at lalagyan ng asukal, tapos gawa na ang sweet crispy fried rice puff. Pero alam ko namang ikwinento lang ni tatang yun dahil sa ayaw niyang nagsasayang kami ng kanin, maski na tutong, maski na bahaw, maski na panis. Konting hugas lang, konting bilad, konting prito and poof! Miryenda express.

Tinangka kong humanap ng ulam sa ref kahit tira-tira rin lang. Pero wala nga pala kaming refrigerator. Kaya deretso ako kay aling Pilar's carinderia para bumili ng ulam.

Masarap ang mga lutong ulam sa carinderia.

Hindi mo kasi alam kung ilang siklo ng ebolusyon ang nagaganap sa ilang tirang ulam. Hindi mo kasi mahahalata na ang karne ng baka ay nakaranas na ng ilang pagpag-hugas at preserba sa ref. Na matapos maging sinigang ay magiging masarap na potsero o metsado na ito kinabukasan; at magiging beaf steak o menudo naman kinabukasan o kung may matira parin ay magiging sahog sa gulay, maaaring ibalot sa lumpia wrapper at magiging lumpiang shanghai o maaarimg budburan ng bread crumbs para maging breaded beef fillet, o haluan ng patatas at batihan ng itlog para maging omelet naman kinabukasan; ang mga tirang pritong isda at manok ay maaaring maging sarsiadong tilapia kinabukasan o chicken carry o adobong manok kinabukasan; yung tirang laman ng papaitan, tanggalan lang ng sabaw ay pwede nang lagyan ng tomato paste para maging afritada ay pwede ring maging lumpiang togue naman kinabukasan, na siyang napagtripan kong bilhin ngayon.

Lumpiang togue, dalawa po. Hindi naman ako pihikan sa pagkain. Kahit anong ihain sa hapag, ayos lang sakin (basta malinis at walang lason). Hindi na rin ako naghahanap ng ideal na ulam. Para sakin, ideal lahat.

Masarap na yung hindi nakakabored kainin. Kung baga sa parte ng isang tilapya -ansarap sipsip-sipsipin at namnam-namnamin ng bahaging ulo. Ang malinamnam na utak ang nakadikit na laman sa tinik at palikpik, pati ang matubig nitong mata na kala mo'y nakatingin sayo kung titingnan mabuti. Yung ganung pakiramdam ng sarap. Ganun yung mga masarap at ideal na ulam. Tulad na rin lang nitong lumpiang togue -lalo na kapag maanghang yung suka -masarap kung malutong yung lumpia wrapper -tumutunog sa bibig. Minsan, trip ko ring paghiwalayin yung tangkay at ulo ng togue.

Ayoko ng tangkay nito. Meron pa kasing ugat 'yon e. Pero kapag wala ng tangkay yung togue ng lumpiang togue ko, naiisip kong hindi na pala togue ito at mukhang mas bagay tawaging lumpiang munggo. Para bang kung paghihiwalayin nating ang ulo ni Rizal sa kanyang katawan -ang tawag sa katawan ni Rizal ay katawan parin ni Rizal. Pero yung ulo ni Rizal? Maaari na nating tawaging "piso!".

Nahain ko na ang tirang kanin sa kaldero at ang nabiling lumpia. Nakapagdikdik na rin ng bawang para sa dagdag na lasa ng maanghang na suka, at nakapagtimpla na ng mainit na kape. Kopico Kapuccino ala starbucks.

Hindi kumpleto ang masarap na kain kung walang mainit-init na kape. Kape sa umaga, kape sa tanghali, kape sa gabi. Buong angkan kasi namin nagkakape: bunso namin minsan nagdedede ng kape; ako at mga kapatid kong mas bata sakin -sinasabaw sa kanin ang kape tuwing walang ulam; yung ate at kuya ko pampatulog nila ang kape sa gabi ; si Tatang, minumumog lang ang kape. Nagmumumog siya sa lahat ng araw, bawat oras, minu-minuto.

Ilang saglit lang, napansin kong unti-unting nagpupulasan ang mga alaga naming mga ipis sa kanya-kanya nilang lungga. Mukhang may paparating na delubyo, o hudyat lang iyon nang pagtulo ng malakas na ulan. Kung pagmamasdan ang mga ito.. Parang nagra-rally lang sila. Sama-samang pagkilos para maiparating ang kanilang karapatang umiral sa mundo, na nasasakal na ng mga pasistang nagmamalinis.

Ayos! May isang ipis na lumapag sa lamesa kung saan ako kumakain. Buti na lang malinis na agad ang plato ko. Lokong ipis, balak pa atang paglandingan ang launch meal ko. Inangat ko ang plato.

Sumara ang pakpak ng ipis, gumalaw ang anthena sa ulo, sabi, ang mga ipis daw mas matanda pa sa mga dinosaurs, at kung magaganap ang propesiya ng mga mayan tribe tungkol sa 2012 o ang nalalapit na pagkagunaw ng mundo, mga ipis lang daw ang matitirang buhay. Astig! But maybe this one can survive the destruction of the earth but not my step-in. Focusing the target. Bull's eye.

Sayang, di ko narinig ang last word nito. If it says, "do you mind if i hang-around?" Sayang talaga. Boses ipis kasi, kaya hindi ko narinig. Perfect. Lapat na lapat sa bago kong tsinelas na imitation ng Havaianas. Dumikit ang pisat na katawan ng ipis sa lamesa. Nagkalat ang laman-loob. Tumayo ako, tangan ang plato, deretso sa lababo. Hugas ng kamay sa plangganang may tubig. Naalala ko bigla yung eksenang naghugas ng kamay si Pilato ng Romano sa plangganag may tubig matapos parusahan ng cruxifition si Hesus, kasama ang dalawang bilanggo.

Tinitigan ko yung planggana, baka biglang kumulay ng pula yung pinaghugasan ko. Mga ilang saglit, wala namang nangyayari.

Bumalik ako sa lamesa, tangan na ang basang-basahan. Nakita kong maraming langgam na kulay pula sa paligid nang napisat na ipis. Binubuhat nila ito. Sama-sama, tulong-tulong ang hindi ko mabilang na maliliit na pulang langgam. Tinangkang iangat, buhatin ang nag-iisang ipis. May pagsasaluhang launch meal na ang mga maliliit na pulang langgam -ipis ang kanilang pananghalian. Prinsipyo de ti -Geometrik ang pagdami ng populasyon pero ang pagkain pa-aritmetik talaga sabi ni pareng Malthus. Buti na lang wala akong kaagaw sa pagkain at solo ko pa ang buong bahay.

Deretso sa papag. Banig. Unan. Higa. Sarap sundan ng tulog. Payapa. Walang ingay. Wala pa yung mga istorbo sa isang masarap na pagtulog. Haaaay!

Pero hindi naman ako takaw-tulog talaga at hindi na rin ako naniniwala na kapag natulog ka sa hapon ay tatangkad o lalaki ka. Tulad nang panakot ng mga matatanda sa amin. Bakit yung mga amerikano ba palaging natutulog kapag hapon, kaya ganun na lang sila katatangkad? Mas maniniwala pa kong sadyang tinuldukan na nga lang ng pituitary gland ko ang aking growth development on my physical aspects. Pero, wala na sakin yon. Ano naman kung tinukso ako dati ng mga klasmeyt kong girls nung 4th year highschool na "supot kaya bansot" ako.

Hindi naman totoo yun. Alam ko sa sarili kong hindi yun totoo at alam kong alam nilang hindi nila kakayanin sakaling ipakita ko sa kanila ang patunay. "wanna see my lion?" At alam kong hindi ko rin yun kaya.

Siguro, hindi (lang) yun ang dahilan, madalas lang yata akong puyat, kaya bagsak ang katawan sa hapon. Wala akong insomia. Ayoko lang patulugin ang sarili nang wala pang naiisip na magandang mapanaginipan. Parang ganito, bago ko tuluyang ipipikit ang mga mata ko ay mag-iisip ako ng bagay na nakakapagpasaya sakin o kaya yung mga magagandang alaala. Mga ganun. Tapos, iisipin kong naroon ako sa alaalang yun. Hanggang sa makita ko ngang naroon na ko at nananaginip, na ganun na ang aking panaginip.

Kaya lagi kong kasama si Jessica sa panaginip ko. Ganun kasimple. Nasa isip ang eksena ng panaginip kaya iisipin kong ako ang kumokontrol sa kaisipang yun. Ayon! Technique yun para makaiwas sa nightmares -sa nakatatakot na panaginip -na madalas kong maranasan noon. Psychotherapy rin yun na tinuro ng kapitbahay naming psychotic.

(note: no therapautic claim)

...anyways, sweetdreams.

Otso

Mystical Unwonderland's stories

At ang paglitaw ng mga nakasisilaw na silahis

Chum: Kopico Kapuccino ala starbucks coffee

Malayo-layo ang paglalakbay na ito. Pero sasakay lang tayo sa ating mga tsinelas. Maglalakad. Wala kasi tayong pambayad sa cruise ship, airplane, stream ship, taxi o aircondition na bus. Pang tricycle lang siguro at pang jeep pero, gastos lang yun. Mas masarap parin ang maglakad. Gamit ang bagong biling havaianas..

Ay! Havanas nga lang pala..

Insert stories #1: Ang Ritwal

...anim na pu't anim na tupa. Anim na pu't pitong tupa. Animnapu't walong tupa. Animnapu't siyam na tupa. An.. Aaahh (hikab) pitumpu na mga tupa. Pitumpu't isang tupa. Pitumpu't dalawang tupa. Pitumpu't tatlong tupa. Pitumpu't apat na tupa. Pitumpu't limang tupa. (hikab) pitumpu't anim na tupa . Pitumpu at pitong tupa. Pitumpu't walong tupa. Pitumpung s'yam na tupa. Pitum- walumpu. Walumpu't isang tupa. Walumpu't tat- (hikab) na tupa. Walumu't apat na tupa. Walumpung lima na tupa. Walumpungnganim na tupa. Walumpung.. Pitontupa. Walumpu't walong tupa. Walom... Walumpu't s'yam na tupa. S'yampu. Syampu't isang tupa. Syampu't dalwang tupa. Syampu- s-syam.. Sya... Ssss...zzzzzz

Wala na ang mga tupa nang lumitaw ang nakasisilaw na silahis.

Stories # 2: Banal na Abo

Bukas ang bintana , kayat malayang naglalagos ang malamyang hanging pang hating gabi sa sa isang kabahayang puno ng mga santo. Iba't ibang hugis, laki, bigat, hitsura ng mga niluluhurang banal na kahoy. Mula sa banal na kamay na umukit nito: may Santa Mariang mula sa banal na Sicamorro; Santa Fe na mula sa Mahogany na nakuha pa sa banal na kabundukan ng Trala-la; Santa Maria Magdalena mula sa punong hindi pa napapangalanan; ang maliit na banal na Nazarenong gawa naman sa tsok -na hindi mauuri bilang banal, pero dahil pinangalanan ay banal na rin; Santo Antonio na mula pa sa isang matandang paring Dominikano noong panahon pa ni Rizal; at may mga marmol ding banal. Isa si Santo Ninong puno ng mga beads ang nangingintab na damit. Sinulsi ito ng mga deboto sa Parokya ng Kristong Banal Church. Tangan ang Krus at koronang kulay ginto sa kaliwang kamay ng Santo Ninong naghihimala raw tuwing magiging kulay asul ang itim nitong mga mata; At marami pa.

Ang ilan ay magkakasama sa banal na altar. Isang lamesang laging may haing kakanin at arnibal at hindi pinapatiran ng pagtirik ng kandila. Araw-araw may nakatakdang magtirik ng kandila rito at magdadasal ng Ave Maria nang tatlumpung beses ang sinumang hindi tutupad sa kanyang takdang tungkulin.

Ngunit nang gabing iyon, bukas ang bintana. Humihip nang malakas ang hanging mabilis naglagos sa buong banal na lugar. Natatangay ang bagong labang kurtina ng bintana, hanggang napalapit sa pakalahati ng kandila. Napadikit. Matutumba ang kandila at mabilis na kakapit sa tela ng damit ng mga banal na santo. Kakalat sa bagong labang kurtina. Gagapang sa kabuuan ng bahay. Ilang banal na kahoy na ang nagliliyab. Naglalagablab. Natutupok na dahil sa kandilang kanina naman ay malamlam ang pagtanglaw ngunit biglang lumikha ng nakasisilaw na liwanag.

Ang paglitaw ng nakasisilaw na silahis na madaling tutupok ng buong banal na lugar na iyon. Kabilang ang ilang banal na kahoy na sa malao't madali ay magiging banal na abo na.

Stories # 3: Silabang-liha.

Nagyoyosi si Fe habang nagkakape. Nakadungaw siya sa bintana, at pinagmamasdan ang maliwanag na buwan. Ang tanging liwanag na tumatanglaw sa kinatitirikan ng kanyang bahay. Walang ilaw sa kanyang munting dampang nirerentahan lamang. Hindi brown-out. Naputulan lang siya ng ilaw, noong nakaraang buwan. Pasong-paso na ang dalawang notice of dis-connection. Mas inuna niya ang bayad sa renta ng bahay at bayad sa tubig. Maputulan na ng linya ng kuryente wag lang ng tubig. Ayaw niyang pumasok ng trabaho nang hindi naliligo. Baka langawin siya sa puwesto. Hindi mga parokyano kundi literal na langaw. Mahirap na. Mas lalong mawawalan ng pangkain o nang pambili ng gatas sana para sa kanyang sampung buwang gulang na anak. Nagising siya sa kwarto ng ospital nang wala na ang kanyang anak.

At ang kanyang walang hiyang hilaw na byanan ang kumuha. Tsk. Humigop siya. Isang lagok, kahit umuusok pa ang kape sa tasa. Naalala niya ang anak, dalawang buwan na itong nasa matanda. Kamusta na kaya ang anak ko, naibulong sa sarili. Nakakainom na kaya ng branded na gatas? Malusog na ngayon, alaga sa poder ng matanda.. Tsk! Maigi na 'yon. Ano nga bang magagawa ng isang putang ina, kalinga? Aruga? Hindi sa isang tulad na maruming babaeng ang kaya lang pasusuhin ay mga parukyano.. Tsk! Puta nga e, tsk! Ang pwede lang malaan sa batang yun, bearbrand siguro.. Kape. Anong maipipilit e, sa hindi nga makapag breastfeed- breastfeed na yan. Himas-himasin ma't pigain ang tang inang susong 'to, pawis lang ang kayang ilabas.. Putang na, dugo siguro kung ngangatngatin tong utong ko! Puta! Shit kang puta ka! Sheeet!

Pinitik sa daliri ang nangangalahati palang na sigarilyo. Tikom na palad, may bahagyang panginginig. Waring nag-iipon ng pwersang binubuo ng siklab sa kanyang damdamin. Kinuha niya ang baso ng kape. Nanginginig ang kanyang kamay. Muling humigop. Ngunit bigla nabitawan niya ang baso. Nahulog. Natapon ang kape. Kumalat sa sahig. Ganoon man, hindi nabasag ang basong kapehan. Pinipigilan niya ang panginginig, ang galit, ang hinanakit. Hindi lang sa matandang babaeng kumuha ng kanyang anak. Kundi ay galit sa mundo at sa kanyang sarili. Hindi niya pinansin ang natapong kape. Kinuha niya ang kaha ng sigarilyo. Kumuha ng isa. Panindi? Kinapa sa bulsa. Hinagilap ang pusporong bagong bili lang sa tindahang inutangan niya ng isang kaha ng sigarilyo. Wala. Napatingin siya sa sahig. Nahulog roon ang pusporong hinahanap. Agad niyang pinulot at naglabas ng isang palito. Nanginginig ang kamay niya habang kinikiskis sa silabang-liha. Ilang kiskis. Ayaw. Tinapon niya ang isa at kumuhang muli ng isa pa. Nabasa ito ng kape. "tang na! Sumindi ka! Sindi naaaa!" nanginginig ang kamay, sinubukan niya ang iba pa. Kiskis sa silabang-liha. Kiskis. Pudpod. Kiskis uli.. Ba't ayaw mong sumindi putang posporo kang walang silbi! Tang na! Paulit-ulit na kiskis, at muling pagkapudpod ng ulo ng palito ay tumulo na ang luha ni Fe, ngunit ayaw paring sumindi ng kahit na isa man lang sa mga palito ng pusporo. Sa inis, inihagis niya ito, at akmang ihahagis din ang sigarilyong hindi naman masindihan nang bigla niyang natapakan ang basong kapehang nalaglag sa sahig. Nadulas siya. Nawalan ng panimbang hanggang sa matumba. Humampas ang ulo sa baso. Umagos ang dugo. Umaagos din ang luha sa kanyang mga mata. Dahilan ng panlalabo ng kanyang nakikita. Maliwanag ang buwan, pero unti-unti nawawala na ito sa kanyang paningin. Nawalan siya ng malay-tao. Kaya't sayang, hindi niya na naabutan ang mas maliwanag na silahis na mabilis kumakalat sa buong paligid. Hindi na nasaksihan ang biglang paglitaw ng nakasisilaw na silahis.

Stories # 4: Litson De Letche

Alog tunog. Silip sa butas ng hulugan ng kayamanang bilog. Tunog. Baryang bilog. Bilog na baryang ihinulog sa loob. Kutob. Aaah! Yugyog. Alog. Walang tunog? Mahina ang tunog dahil maraming laman. Tiniis kulo ng tiyan. Pinalipas recess sa eskwelahan. Pinagtiisan. Hulog. Tunog. Alog. Kayamanang natutulog sa loob. Natutulog sa loob ng alkansyang pabilog. Bilog na kulay asul. Ang alkansya ni buboy -baboy. Si Buboy hindi baboy. Payat siya. Yung alkansiya ang baboy. Hitsurang baboy ang alkansya ni Buboy. Kaya noong natulog si Buboy katabi ang kanyang baboy, nang nagpakita ang silahis- ang nakasisilaw na silahis ay biglang naging lechon ang baboy. Kasama si Buboy na hindi baboy. Payat siya. Pero ngayon patay na. Wala na. Walang abog. Mayroong tunog. Tunog ng palahaw na mayroong pag sinok. Inalog. Wala na yung tunog. Nawalang lahat nang sila ay natupok.

Stories # 5: Jess..

Kinabahan ako sa ikinikilos ni Jessica nang tumayo siya't lumabas ng kwarto. Waring may bumabagabag sa kanyang isip mula pang kaninang pinagsasaluhan namin ang paboritong leche plan. Kahit anong tamis sa bibig ay may kung anong pait sa pakiramdam. Nababasa ko sa kanyang mga mata. Umuulan sa labas. Bagamat hindi malakas. Naroong lumalagos ang mga patak sa mukha ni Jessica na di ko alam kung paano patitilain.

Sinundan ko siya. Balak kong magkwento sa kanya ng mga nakatatawa o biro. Yung may green humors. Yung nakaaalis ng kanyang lungkot ngayon. Hindi ako sanay na ganoon siya. Alam ko, kahit hindi niya pa sabihin sakin. Kabisado ko na siya. Ang lahat sa kanya: kung ilan ang hibla ng buhok niya sa ilong, ilang beses siya maligo sa loob ng isang linggo; ilang baso ng tubig ang naiinom sa maghapon; kailan siya badtrip, kailan siya masaya, kailan siya mayroon at kung kailan pwede na...

Pero kanina, naghinala na ko nang sabihin niyang pwede na. Tiningnan ko agad ang kalendaryo. Petsa atrese. Linggo. Napakunot ako pero hindi na ko nag-usisa. Naisip ko na lang na siguro naisip niyang ang linggo ay para sa araw ng pahinga. Pahinga para sa mabibigat at nakapapagod na gawain sa latian. Para sa ikagagaan ng pakiramdam ko at niya rin marahil. Kaya sino ako para magkait at tumanggi sa muling pagbaba ng langit sa aming munting dampa.

Lumabas ako. Inabutan ko siya sa baybayin, sa tabing-dagat. Naroon siyang nakatanaw sa malayo, sa may laot, sa malawak na karagatan o maaaring sa nakaraan. Lumapit ako. Anong bumabagabag sayo? Agad kong tanong kay Jessica. Kanina ka pang walang imik a, may maitutulong ba ko? At lumingon siya pagdaka kong masambit ang kataga, na waring nabuhayan ng loob. Malaki ang matutulong mo. Nakatitig siya sa mga mata ko na waring hinahanap sa kung saan ang katapatang maisusukli sa kanyang panambitan. Iligtas mo ang dagat tabang.. Ang mga baklad na nabuwal. Kumunot-noo ako sa sinabi niya. Kailangan mo kong tulungang papagtibayin ang bumbon, ang mga talaksan. Para sa sangkaragatan.

Hindi ko maintindihan ang ipinapakiusap niya. Bakit niya inaalala ang sankaragatan? Inaalala mo ba ang mga isda? Mga hayop sa dagat? Lumapit ako't agad siyang niyakap. Dama kong mabigat ngang pag-aalala niya sa mga nilalang na nabubuhay sa karagatan. Inalo ko siya. Niyakap. Oo, huwag ka nang mag-alala, maaayos din ang lahat. Ngunit humilagpos siya sa pagkakayakap ko sa kanya. Humakbang palayo sakin.

Mukhang di niya nagustuhan ang naitugon ko. Kung ayaw mo kong tulungan, ako na lang. Nag-iba ang timbre ng boses niya -sa tonong may pagtatampo. Malakas ang palahaw ng puso ng karagatan at di na ko makatitiis na magsawalang kibo na lang. ? . Kaya anong gagawin mo?

Ang marapat! At matagal ko na dapat ginawa! At lalo pa't tinatawag na nila ko.

Napapakunot pang lalo ang nuo ko sa mga sinasabi niya pero mukhang seryoso naman siya. Jessica ano ba?! H-hindi kita maintindihan! Ang nasabi ko na lang dahil sa pagkalito. Hindi mo nga kailanman maiintindihan! Saglit nga Jess! Bak- naudlot ako. Bigla nagtanggal siya ng kanyang damit. Humantad sakin ang hubad niyang katawan. Ang kanyang kabuuan. Wala na siyang anumang suot na mas lalong nakapagpalito sa akin. Naguguluhan ako. P-para san yan? Bakit ba? Nababaliw ka na b- lumusong siya sa tubig. Ni hindi siya lumingon, ni bumanggit ng anumang salita, ni hindi pinansin ang sinasabi ko, bagay na nagpalala pang lalo sa isiping napapaano na nga ba si Jessica. Sinundan ko siya. Lumusong rin sa tubig. Subalit nabigla ako nang nakita ko... Buntot ng isang malaking isda. Makulay na buntot na nakadugtong kay Jess.. Si jess. I-isa syang sirena? Taong isda.. S-sirena! Jessicaaa! Pero ni hindi man lang niya ko nilingon, malayo na ang kanyang nalalangoy. Malakas na ang alon. Kaya napa atras ako. Gulong-gulo parin at manghang-mangha sa nakikita. Totoo ba to? Nananaginip ata ako. Kinurot ko ang pisngi ko. Masakit. Ibig sabihin, totoo nga. Si Jessica... At nawala na siya sa paningin ko. Wala na siya. Wala na. Wala

"kuya! Kuya gising! Gising dali me sunog!" at napabalikwas ako sa tawag na yon ni Dayang. Nakasisilaw ang silahis na bumungad sa pagmulat ng aking mga mata. Totoong panaginip. Hindi. Totoo 'to. Hindi isang panaginip. Ang panaginip, nagkatotoo. Totoo.

Nyube

Untitled.

"sunog!" Me sunog! Lumabas na kayo r'yan!"

At ilan pang kalampag sa pintuan. Mabilis na ngang lumatag ang apoy sa bawat bahagi ng dingding. Nagngangalit ang apoy sa kisame. Bumubuga naman ng itim na usok ang kagamitang natutupok. Lumalatag sa buong kabahayan, kaya't malabo ang daraanan. Sanhi ng paninikip ng hininga, masakit sa lalamunan ang itim na usok, at nagpapahapdi sa mata kaya't hirap tunguhin ang daan palabas.

Nangagsisipagbagsakan ang mga kahoy na nagniningas. Mapanganib pang lalo't tangan ko si Tatang, ang tatlong nakababatang kapatid. Nanginginig ang kamay ng kapatid kong bunso na nakahawak maigi sa laylayan ng aking damit. Nananangis sila't di inaagwatan ng pagpatak ng luha dahil sa matinding takot. Dasal nang dasal si Tatang. Iisang pangalan lang ang binabanggit. Sinipa ko pagdaka ang pintuang nilalamon na rin ng apoy. At mabilis tumakbo palabas.

Nagkakagulo ang mga tao. Tangan ang balde ng mga lalaki at sinasabuyan ng tubig ang kani-kanilang nasusunog na kabahayan. Di magkandaugagang kipkip ng mga kababaihan ang kanilang mga sanggol, habang ang mga anak na nakapaglabas ng iilang gamit ay naroong nagbabantay. Mga kagamitan na dahil sa pagmamadali, ng pagkataranta ay nabitbit palabas.

Iisang mukha ng lahat habang pinagmamasdan ang kanya-kanyang kabahayang mabilis. Nilalamon ng apoy. Mukha ng panangis para sa mga ari-ariang naipundar ng ilang taong pinagtrabahuhan. Na ang ilan pa nga'y di pa natatapos bayaran: mukha ng matinding takot, ng panangis, ng panlulumo at panangis.

Wala pang tumitilaok na manok, nasa kalagitnaan pa lang ng pambubuwisit ang mga lamok, na biglang nabulabog dahil sa hindi inaasahang pagkapal ng usok, ng napakaiitim na usok. Noon ay kinaiilagan ng mga tagapagdala ng dengue at malarya ang usok lamang na likha ng mga lion at baygon, pero noong mga oras na iyon, nagsilikas ang mga ito. Bitbit ng mga lamok ang kanya-kanyang balutan.

Walang maliwanag na buwang makikita sa kalangitan. Nakatago marahil sa mga ulap, na pinaiitim pang lalo ng mga pangyayari. Pero hindi importante ang maliwanag na buwan ng mga oras na iyon. Napakaliwanag na kasi ng paligid, parang isang napakalaking bonfire sa palibot ng mga taong nagmumukhang duwende sa dami at liit. Nagiging panggatong ang mga kabahayan. At pinagniningas pang lalo tuwing may sasabog ng mga tangke ng shellane, M-gas o kerosene. Tanggap na ng ilan ang maliwanag na pagkawala ng mga pangyayari, ari-arian, ng buong kabahayan. Maliwanag na abo na lang ang buong kasasapitan nila.

Umalingawngaw ang lansangan mula sa dako kung saan. Napalingon sa paparating ang mga residenteng nakapaligid sa nasusunog na kabahayan. Ang alingawngaw ng pag-asa na makapupula sa nagngangalit na apoy. At nagbigay ng daan ang mga tao sa ilang fire truck na rumiresponde.

Nagsibabaan ang mga bumbero, hinawi ang mga tao. Inihanda ang naglalakihang hoss at sinimulang pahinahunin ang lumalamon sa kabahayan. Nadagdagan naman ng lakas ng loob ang mga kalalakihan, kaya't hindi nila lalong tinigilan ang pagsasaboy ng tubig gamit ang kanya-kanyang balde. Nanginginig. Kumakabog nang malakas ang dibdib, hindi maipaliwanag ang pakiramdam. Halo-halong emosyon. Pinahid ng isa ang nangingilid na luha sa mga mata. Hindi pagkaduwag ang ibig-sabihin ng pagluha ng lalaking iyon. May mga pagkakataon lang na tinatalo ang paniniwalaang tatag ng labis na pagmamahal. At sa kanya ang tanging naipundar. Kanina pang kinakalampag ng lalaking iyon ang tarangkahang bakal, ang kanyang bahay na nilalamon ng rin ng apoy. Naka-padlock pa ito. Marahil tulog pang mga tao sa loob. Paulit-ulit na malalakas na kalabog-katok ng lalaking hindi na malaman ang gagawin kung paano gigisingin ang mga nasa loob. Dumampot siya ng bato. At inihagis sa may pintuan habang sumisigaw ng pangalan. Lumikha ng malakas na ingay ang inihagis na malaking bato. Kumalabog. Ngunit wala paring sumasagot mula sa loob. Walang pwedeng daanan maliban sa tarangkahang iyon. Palibhasang naka-konkretong bakal ang buong harapan. Kandado ang gate at sinamahan pa ng sobrang init na nagmumula sa naglalagablab na apoy na mabilis nang kumakalat sa buong bahagi ng kabahayan.

Sinipa-sipa niya ang konkretong bakal ng tarangkahang iyon. Nagsasayang lamang siya ng lakas -nakakandado itong maigi. Lumingon-lingon siya. Hindi mawari ang hitsura ng lalaki. Alangang inis at panangis. Humagilap ng anumang pwedeng ipampukpok sa kandado. Dumampot muli ng bato. Ubod-lakas na inihampas sa kandado, ngunit sulidong bakal ito. Hindi uubra lalo't pahirapan ang hampas, nasa loob ang pagkakasara at masyadong mababa para maabot.

"ba't ayaw nyo pang magsilabas diyan!" Sigaw niyang wari'y umabot na sa sukdulan ang pagtitimpi, sa galit. Ibinato niya ang hawak sa nagniningas nang pintuan ng kanyang bahay at pagdaka'y bumaling sa may tangan ng hoss. Walang anu-ano'y kinuha niya ito sa bumbero. Sapilitang inagaw ang pamatay sunog.

"A-ang-mag-ina-ko!" At pinihit niya sa pagkatodo-todo ang hoss. Kasunod ang biglang pagpilandit ng mas malakas na pag-alagwa ng tubig. Nakatutok sa kanyang bahay na nagliliyab.

Nilalamon na ng apoy ang kabuuan ng bahaging harapan ng kanyang bahay. Nagliliyab ang pintuan. Umabot na sa poste ang ningas ng apoy, sa kable ng kuryente. Napakataas.

"trabaho po namin 'to. Amin na po." Anas ng bumbero sa aligagang lalaki.

"hindi pwede! Puta! Ang mag-iina ko, nasa loob pang mag-iina ko." Wala nang patid ang daloy ng luha ng lalaki, nakikiusap ang boses nito, nagmamakaawa para sa pag-asang baka maapula ang apoy na iyon na unti-unti nang nilalamon ang buong kabahayan.

"kami na lang pong bahala," pakiusap ng bombero. Matapos ay pilit kinuha ang water hoss sa lalaki at sumenyas sa kasamahan na may tao pa nga sa loob. Ngunit sa pagkawala ng tangan, kinuyom ng lalaki ang kanyang kamao at At sinikaran sa mukha ang bumbero

"nasa loob pang mag-iina ko! Putang na!"

Nabigla rin ang mga nakakita sa ginawa ng lalaki

"asang silbi nyo?! Kanina pa me sunog dito!" at ang reaksyon ng nakapaligid ay ang pag-awat sa lalaki. Lalo pa't kwinelyuhan nito bigla ang bomberong di naman nanlalaban.

"ba't ngayon lang kayo! Tang na nyo!" ulit ng lalaking nag-aalab na rin sa galit.

"tama na adre!" at pinagtulungang hawakan ang isa. Iginapos sa kanilang mga bisig. Doon ko lang nakilala ang mukha ng lalaki -si mang Ismael iyon.

Kakauwi lang niya galing sa trabaho. Si mang Ismael...? Napalingon ako bigla sa kanilang bahay. Sobrang laki na ng apoy, na nagngangalit sa paglamon ng tanging pasukan. Walang pag-asang makaraan doon. Hindi pupwede... Ang mag-iina ni mang Ismael, maaring nakulong na sa loob. Hindi pwede.. Noon din. Iniwan ko sa kinapupwestuhan sila Tatang. Naisip kong magbuhos ng isang timbang tubig sa katawan. Makatutulong ito nang mabawasan kahit paano ang matinding init. Mas madali sana kung ang kisame o dingding ay gawa sa kahoy. Kaso hindi. Isa sa mga bahay na halos kabuuan ay bato ang kila mang Ismael. Bakit hindi, kung mayroon namang ipambibili. Malaki ang sahod ng isang operator ng elevator sa isang first class hotel sa Makati. Dagdag pang malaki-laki ring sahod ang sa anak na call center agent. Kaya't masasabing may sinasabi na sa buhay. Kaya nga't ikinulong sa bakal ang harapan ng bahay, na ngayon e, pahirapang pasukin dahil sa pagkakandado at sa nagliliyab na apoy.

Makitid ang tungtungang pader sa pag-akyat ko sa bakod, na harang sa pagitan ng estero't mga kabahayan. Isang kibot lamang o isang maling hakbang ay tiyak kong ikahuhulog. Pero hindi ko ikinabahala ang anuman nang mga oras na iyon. At para saan? Nang hindi ko siya mailigtas. Sila, na nasa loob pa. Natitiyak kong ilang mga sandali pa'y hindi na nila kakayanin pang manatili roon. Lubhang malaki na ang apoy sa tarangkahan ng bahay na iyon ni mang Ismael. Marami nang nagtutulong-tulong na mabuksan ang kandado nito at paulit-ulit na mapatid-litid na sigaw ng mga tao. Nasa panganib ang mga nasa loob. Hindi pupwede. At minadali ako ng labis na kaba't pag-aalala. Iisa lang ang naiisip kong maaring daanan. Pagtungtong ko ng bubong, agad kong tinungkab ito. Lumangitngit. Naka-konkreto ang pagkakapako ng bubong na iyon. Ilan pang ubod lakas na pagtungkab ay nagkaroon na ng uwang. Lumabas ang maiitim na usok. Maari nang magkasya ang isang tao roon. Agad ang apuhap ko sa kung sino. Madilim ang buong kabahayan dahil sa maiitim na usok, sa naglalagos na maiitim na usok sa buong paligid ng kabahayan. Sige ang sigaw ko nang mabatid nilang naroon ako. At hindi nga ako nagkamali, narinig ko nang may tumatawag ng pangalan ko. May naaninag na kong naroon. May pinagtutulungang iangat ang dalawa na isang hindi ko pa masyadong makita kung sino.

"abutin mong kamay ko! Kapit!" ang sigaw ko sa kanya at buong lakas kong hila-hatak papaangat nang mahawakan ko ang kamay niya. Ang bigat, na sinamahan pa ng pahirap na usok. Nalalanghap ko na,'t nagpapatindi ng bigat. Masyadong mausok. Madilim. Masakit sa lalamunan. Sa mata. Tumitindi ang singaw ng init. May apoy na nagmumula sa ibaba. Mabilis nang kumakalat. Hinigpitan kong pagkakakapit sa kanyang kamay. Humanap ng makakapitan. At isang ubod lakas kong hatak sa kanya. Natumba kami. Napayakap siya sakin. Noon din nasilayan ko ang kanyang mukha. Isang malaking pasalamat ko. Tahan na Jess.. Tahan na. Pang-aalo ko sa kanya na sige na ang pag-iiyak at panginginig ng buong katawan.

"h-hindi pwede! Sina mama-s-si ate-tricia. Na-nasa loob pa..." sa ani niyang iyon ay bigla kong naalala ang dalawang nag-aangat kanina. Kahit hindi ko halos maaninag ang mga mukha. Naroon pa sila. Naiwan pa sila doon. Agad akong naalarma, pero may kung anong humarang sa pagtatangka kong muling lumapit sa butas. Biglang napahigpit ng kapit sakin si Jessica. At naramdaman ko ring biglang lumangitngit ang bubong. Mukhang bumababa nang kinatutungtungan namin. Napaatras kami. "sina mama..!" giit niya sakin. Ngunit biglang lumagos ang apoy sa uwang ng bubong. Hinarangan na ng apoy ang tanging maaaring daanan. Naramdaman ko naman ang malakas na paglangitngit ng tinungtungan namin. Napa atras pang lalo kami. Babagsak ng kinatutongtungan namin. Bibigay na anumang oras. Napapikit si Jessica at kumapit nang husto sa akin. At ilan pang atras namin. Hindi ko na namalayan, natapakan ang marupok na na kahoy. Napasigaw si jess nang mawalan kami ng pagkabalanse.

Dyes

Ang akyat-bahay

at si tulo-laway

Chum: 2 case San Miguel Beer pilsen/ Pika-pika

"Jess?!" Ang gulat ko bigla sa kanya nang pagkamulat ng mga mata ko'y siya ang nabungaran. Nakatingin lang siya sa akin at halata kong pinagtatawanan niya ko kanina pa. Siguro kanina pang mula sa kasagsagan ng mahimbing na paglalakbay ng isipan. Bumangon ako. Nagpunas ng mukha gamit ang kumot. Butil-butil na pawis sa noo. Nakahihiya, naisip ko.

"bakit ka andito?" Agad kong tanong sa kanya nang mabaling ang isipan niya sa dapat isagot. Tumindig siya sabay namewang.

"pumasok na ko. Kanina pa kayak o kumakatok!" Aniya na mababakas ang pagkayamot sa hilatsa ng kanyang ayos. Pusturang ewan. Mahabang damit na pang-gangster na tinernuhan ng maikling shorts na may mga tastas at butas.

"tawag ako nang tawag kanina pa, ala namang sumasagot," dugtong niya pa na sinamahan ng pagtaas ng kilay, na hindi ko masyadong pinansin dahil abala kong nagpupunas na ng laway-laway sa bibig. Nagtatanggal ng namuong muta mula sa saglit kong napahimbing na idlip. Sumagi sa isip ko ang sabi niyang pagtawag sa pangalan ko, tumagos nga yata sa panaginip ko. Doon sa uwang ng bubong. Panaginip lang yon? Pusang ama talaga, mukhang hindi yun panaginip, mas magandang sabihing bangunot. Pati sa bangungot nandoon ka. Tsk!

"paano ka nakapasok dito?" Kunwari'y painis kong sabi ko sa kanyang pang-iistorbo.

"binuksan ko yung pinto," paliwanag niya sabay sampa sa katre ko at panatag na inihiga ang sarili, "hindi ka naman kasi nag-la-lock"

Nanghablot ng unan na akala yata'y nasa sariling bahay ang hinayupak.

"kala ko nga walang tao. Tapos andito ka lang pala!"

"pinanonood mo kong matulog?"

"hindi no! ... Ang himbing nga ng tulog mo," tumingin siya sakin na parang nang-iinis.

"may halinghing pa. Ah! Ah! ...yak! Siguro nagwe-wet dreams ka?! Pinagpapantasyahan mo ko no?"

Napahinto ako bigla.

"ew!" Napakamot ako ng noo, wala ako sa wisyo para makipagbanatan ng salita.

"may napanaginipan ako, pero hindi yon wet dreams! Isang bangungot!" Ani ko sa kanya na ngingiti-ngiti lang sakin. Tanda na hindi kumbinsido. Tumayo ako at pagdaka'y lumabas ng kwarto.

"pagpantasyahan ka? Ew! Ang ganda mo naman," sabi ko habang papunta sa banyo. Napansin kong sumunod rin siya. Akala ko'y hanggang sa loob. Mabuti't hindi.

"maganda ako talaga, ayaw mo lang aminin."

Nangisi lang ako sa sinabi niya. Sinindi ko ang ilaw ng palikurang kahit papaano ay nakatiles na (salamat sa kapitbahay na nag-renovate ng bahay, yung ilang patapong tiles na hindi na nila kailangan ay ibinigay samin. Sana nga nilubos na nila't samin na rin ibigay ang mga hindi na nila kailangang appliances).

Napalingon ako nang bumukas ang t.v nakaupo na siya agad sa sofang hindi de kutson. Hawak-hawak ang remote ng telebisyon. Bigla, lumipat ng tsanel kahit hindi siya pumipindot sa remote. Nakita kong napakunot siya.

"ayos to ah, otomatik. Ahahaha!" Tumawa siya ngunit hindi ko na lang pinansin. Ewan kung matatawa ako o mahihiya.

Binuksan ko ang gripo at sinahuran ang balde. Pamilyar na pakiramdam ang naramdaman ko sa pagdampi ng tubig sa aking mukha. Doon sa kaisipang iyon. Si mang Ismael sa panaginip ko. Nakita kong bigla nang mapapikit ako sa pagsabon ng mukha, pati si aleng Elena. Alam ko parehas wala na sila. Matagal nang patay. Hindi ko alam ang dahilan pero alam ng lahat na inulila na sa magulang sina ate Patricia at si Jessica.

Kung ikwento ko kayak ay Jess yung tungkol sa panaginip na iyon, tungkol sa magulang niya. Pero baka lang siya maiyak at emosyunal pa naman ang hinayupak. At hindi ko na naman maalala ngayon ang buong detalye. Yung lagablab lang siguro, maliwanag na silahis na nakasisilaw. Daigdig ng napaka-init na apoy. Daigdig ng apoy. Daigdig ng init, yung ganoong konsepto. Yung ibang eksena wala na sa isip ko, kaya huwag na lang.

Kinapa ko ang tabo nang maramdaman kong masakit na sa mata ang sabon. Ngunit inabot niya sakin. Hindi ako medyo makadilat. Mahapdi sa mata. Banlaw. Banlaw. Banlaw. Pagkawala ng sabon nakaupo na siya sa bowl.

"anong ginagawa mo diyan?!" Bulalas ko nang nabigla sa di man lang naramdamang pagpasok niya. Napatayo ako.

"bawal na ba umihi?" Sambit niya sabay alok ng isang nakalolokong ngiti. Dali-dali akong lumabas ng banyo. Nakatalikod na ko pero parang nakikita ko parin ang anyo niya roon habang nakaupo. Ang lantad na bahaging iyon ng maputi niyang hita. Napailing ako. Kinawag ang ulo sa kabastusang gumuguhit sa imahinasyon. Nabura. Ngunit bigla ang pagtunog ng kung anong bumagsak sa banyo. Napalingon ako agad. Gumana kahit hindi iniisip na paganahin ang voluntary muscles para agad na sumaklolo sa kanya.

Ayon, malambot, matayog ang hindi sinasadyang nasapo ng aking kaliwang kamay habang kalong-kalong ng kanan ang kanyang ulo. Ilang sentimetro na lang sa kanyang pagkabaldog sa flooring na nakatiles at pagkaalog ng kanyang matigas na ulo, na kung mauuwi sa amnesia -makakalimutan niya kung sino siya at lahat-lahat sa paligid niya. Kaya bago pa ako makalimot sa sarili at kung ano pang magawa ko, agad ko siyang inangat nang tuluyang makatayo... Pero madulas ang sahig dahil sa nagkalat na sabon... Bigla, hindi gaanong kagaanan ang dumagan sakin. Lapat na lapat na parang nakabaliktad na bundok sa kapatagan. At ang kapatagang iyon, nakadama ng kung ano nang malamang bundok ang nakapatong sa kanya. Isang matayog na bundok na hindi pala isa kundi dalawang bundok na nagpabilis sa tibok ng puso ng kapatagang iyon. At ayon, parang huminto ang lahat...

Ang mga mata niya, kapag tinitigan ay ganoon kaganda, parang may kristal ang loob... At ang labi niya mapula-pula na manipis at mukhang masarap tikman na... Bakit ganoon ang amoy.

"nakainom ka?" Bulalas ko, pero hindi ko kailangan ng sagot dahil tiyak ko yun. Tanto ko na kung bakit kakaiba ang ikinikilos niya, hindi normal.

"ilang shot lang," sagot niya sabay ngiti. "bakit mabaho na ba hininga ko?"

Napailing ako, "medyo lang. H-hindi masyado" kasabay ay mabilis na pagtayo ko. Baka kung ano pa ang isipin niya. Matapos makasuhay, tinulungan ko siyang makatayo. Ngingiti-ngiti lang siya habang itinataas ang hindi pa pala nasusuot na maikling shorts. Hindi ako nakainom pero ramdam ko ang biglang pamumula ng mukha ko. Tumalikod. Lumabas ng banyo. Matapos ay lumabas din siya, ngunit dumeretso sa kwarto ko. Napakunot na naman ako ng noo. Anong gagawin niya doon. Mukhang pahiwatig na yun ng kung ano. Sign from heaven? O it's a sign to heaven? Kailangan ko bang sumunod? Pero bata pa ako para dito... Susugod ba? Hindi. Hahakbang na ko, pero ayos lang naman kung...

Lumabas siya, dala ang charger ng cellphone niya na hiniram ko kahapon sa kanya.

"empty bat' ako, hindi ko matext yung dyowa ko e," wika niya pagkalabas ng kwarto. Lumiwanag ang nalalabuan kong isipan, pero bigla ring dumilim.

"sinong dyowa mo?" Bulalas ko.

Ngumiti siya,"biro lang! Selos ka kaagad e 'antaray mo nga!"

"abnormal ka!"

"tsk! Alis na ko," putol niya na may pagkayamot ang tono. Wala na kong magagawa.

"sige lang," tugon ko.

"nga pala me inuman sa bahay. Birthday ni ate tricia."

"hindi siya pumasok? Di ba panggabi yon?"

"maya pang eight," aniya. "punta ka na lang"

"di ako umiinom e"

"tsk! Wala nang lalaking hindi umiinom ngayon!" Napangisi siya at waring nanunukat.

"ako"

"tsk!"

"ikaw?"

"beki ka alam ko yon!"

Nagpanting sa tenga ko ang salita niyang iyon.

"sino? Sino?!" Nagpukol ako ng matalim na tingin sa kanya. Humakbang papalapit.

"ulit?" Gumanti siya ng tingin, at naglaban kami ng matalim na tingin.

"ikaw! Ikaw!"

"Bading. Chokla! Si-la-his! Beki, pamint-"

Napahinto siya. Mariin ang pagkalapat ng aming mga labi. Huminto ang orasan ng bahay namin. Matagal din.

"aray!" At nahinto ang sandaling iyon. May tumulong dugo mula sa manipis niyang labi. Nataranta ako at agad pinunasan ng hinlalaki ang pagdaloy niyon. Napansin kong namula siya.

Umandar muli ang oras. Mabilis siyang nawala sa harap ko. Tumakbo papalabas ng bahay, habang hindi ako makagalaw sa kinatatayuan ko. Iling. Nagising ang diwa at pagdaka'y sinubukan kong sundan ng tingin kung saan na siya napunta. Luminga-linga sa paligid.

Wala na siya.

Onse

Bato- bato pik

sa saliw ng pangwakas na awit

Chum: 1 bottle mineral water/

Isang buntong hininga nang matiyak kong nakauwi na nga siya. Napatingin ako sa langit. Walang mga tala, walang mga ulap. Wala lahat.

Napatingin ako sa paligid, pinagala ang paningin sa kung saang kayang marating ng paningin. Nagmasid-masid. Maingay ang pag-alog ng tambyolo mula sa harap ng bahay nila Wilma. Umpukan na ang mga tao sa kanya-kanyang session sa bawat lamesa; sa kabilang banda, nagsasara ng beauty parlor si ate Kris -na dating siga, pero noong iwanan ng asawa ay naglaro na ng manika; katabi nun ang karinderya naman ni aleng Pilar na kanina pa bugaw nang bugaw ng langaw gamit yung manipis na istik ng kawayan na may nakatali sa dulo na ginupit-gupit na plastik bag -nilalangaw na siguro ang mga tinda niya; at sa katabi banda ay yung langaw at bangaw sa garbage bag na bitbit ni aleng Bebe. Tiyak nang deretso sa tabing ilog yung basura nilang hanggang dito sa amin umaabot ang bango ng alingasaw; sa tapat naman ng bahay nila Jessica, paparada pa lang yung tricycle ni kuya Monching. Pagarahe na sa tapat ng kanilang tinda-tindahan; habang takaw pansin naman ang mga pakendeng-kendeng na lakad ng mga wow sa hubog ng katawan. Saglit na natuon ang paningin ko sa kanila: ayus sa micro-mini-skirt na tinernuhan ng pang-itaas na masikip na tube na tanging pumipigil sa pagluwa ng kanilang mga dibdib. Puno ng kolorete ang mga mukhang pinaputi at pinakinis ng facepowder -ang residente ng pugad-langaw na nagbibigay aliw sa mga nais maaliw, mga parokyanong nais magpalipas ng gabi sa kanlungan ng mga anghel na ang hatid ay langit. Kapag nagkapera ako, papasok ako sa isa sa mga kwebang iyon na puno ng patay sinding ilaw. At para masaksihang muli ang misteryosong big night show tuwing holidays at holyweeks.

Yung nga extreme na palabas: yung mga naglalagablab na apoy sa kamay ng mga babaeng gumigiling-giling; yung mga lumululon ng espada. Sana madama ko rin yung pakiramdam na sayong espada naman yung nilululon; yung magic. Hanggang ngayon iniisip ko parin kung ano kayang misteryo ang nasa likod ng pagkawala ng perang papel na iniipit sa bibig ng mga bote habang may gumigiling pababa sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Misteryong nais ko ring masaksihan nang harapan. Makita ng mga mata ko rin mismo. Wala na ang mga babae. Busog na ang mga mata ko pero mukhang bitin ang isip.

Sa pagpinid ko ng pinto, unti-unting bumubukas ang ilaw ng entablado sa aking isipan. Dumiretso ako sa banyo, isinara ang pinto. Ni-lock. Sandali akong napatingin sa bowl, at naalala ko (o pilit kong inaalala) ang pwesto niya roon. Ang bahaging iyon ng kanyang maputing hita at unti-unting nagiging kabuuan. Ang batang iyon sa pag-indayog ng balingkinitang katawan, may malusog na dibdib -may potansyal siya.

Napapailing tuloy ako, kinakawag-kawag ang ulo sa imahinasyon gumuguhit sa isipan. Ayaw mabura. Pinulot ko ang mabangong sabon sa sahig. Madulas at mahirap hawakan. Pumiglas, ngunit nadampot din. Nagsabon sa mukha, mga ilang pahid. Ilang pagkuskos. Binuksan ko ang gripo at sumirit ang tubig mula roon. Malakas ang bagsak ng tubig sa balde. Pinatagal ko ang sabon saking mukha. Nakakangalay. Naupo ako sa trono. Nagmuni-muni. Hawak ang sidron kahit wala ang paboritong kalatas ni bathalumang Approdite ng Romanya. Pero biglang nabasag ang saglit kong katahimikan nang narinig ko ang alingawngaw ng speaker na nagmumula sa katabing bahay. Nagpi-feedback. Masakit sa tenga, garalgal pa ang tunog nito. Maya-maya'y tumugtog ang isang pamilyar na kanta ng namayapang pop icon na si M.J -yung kantang 'Yesterday'.

Isang buntong hininga, pinatugtog na naman ng pasikat na kapit-bahay ang bago nilang component. Mabuti na lang ay paborito ko yung kanta. Ang kanta ni pop idol Michael Jackson, na pinagpasa-pasahan ng mga nahilig sa pop songs ni M.J, na nagkaroon ng iba't ibang bersyon. Mga humigit kumulang 2,000 na interpretasyon ng mga kilala at hindi kilalang artists. Yung kantang iyon na una kong narinig sa tricycle ni kuya Monching. Malakas na sound-trip habang nakasakay ako sa loob ng kanyang tricycle habang dumadaan kami sa lubak-lubak na daan.

Para akong napapaindak noon dahil sa kanta o dahil na rin sa lubak-lubak na dinaanan namin. Yung lubak na halos nang-aalog ng buong pagkatao, na para akong itlog na binabati sa isang bowl o parang ako yung nagbabati ng itlog. Ganoong pakiramdam. Nakatatawa at nakatutuwa na habang nakaupo sa trono -hindi yung pakiramdam na may background song na M.J. siguro ay yung pakiramdam na may dinadaanang lubak yung sinakyan kong tricycle ay para akong itlog na binabati o yung taong nagbabati ng itlog.

Umaapaw na yung tubig sa balde nang may kumatok. Pigil ko bigla ang salita. Si Tatang, naisip ko.

"may tao?" Katok nang malakas. Nakilala ko yung boses. Hindi pala si Tatang.

"walang tao!" Sigaw ko. Si Dayang 'yon, ang isa sa tatlo kong kapatid na babae. Pinihit ko ang gripo.

"bilisan mo kuya, naiihi na ako," mula sa labas ang tinig, natiyak kong naroon na nga silang tatlo. Kakauwi lang galing eskwelahan. Ibig-sabihin pasado alas-sais na. Ayus, wala pang pang-hapunan. Toka ko ngayon ang pagsasaing.

"sandali. Patapos na ko!" Ayus talaga. Agad ang pagtayo ko sa bowl. Dali-daling nagbanlaw. Banlaw. Bumaling muli sa bowl.

"bilis kuya! Sasabog na pantog ko!"

"oo na, saglit!"

Nagmadali na ko. Narinig ko pa yung pagbulusok ng tubig nang ibuhos ko ang isang timbang-tubig. Umiikot ang kung ano. Ikot. Ikot. Ikot. Ayaw lumubog. Buhos uli. At Ayos! Lumabusaw. May tumilamsik... dumampi sa paa ko. Mainit-init.

*wakas ng simula*

Salamat sa pagbabasa :)

pasensya na ha, hindi naman talaga ako writer e, kay aito lang nasulat ko

pero thanks parin kasi pinagtyagaan mo :)

bisita ka rin sa account ko pag may time ka,

tyaka basa ka lang ng basa... dami dyang magagandang istory

dyan sa wattpad andami kong nabasa :) nakakatuwa promise di ka magsisisi

all right unreserved 2012

user/donfelimonposerio


End file.
